Und dann sah ich nur noch Blond
by BlackCherries
Summary: Harry passieren komische Sachen und er verliebt sich. Mit dem smarten, sexy Lucius. Knuffiger Draco. Dann noch bisschen Snape und Co. Warnung wird noch Slash, Bad Language, SoftChan 42&16 ausserdem NonCon. Und es gibt viel zu lachen.
1. Ein neues Schuljahr

Japp. Ich wollte mal etwas lustiges in Richtung Romanze machen.

Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spass bei dieser Story. Die Initialzündung kam mir gestern Nacht als ich meinen Samhain-Wein gesüppelt habe. ggg

Weitere Kapitel folgen. Bitte ganz viele R + R, mein Arzt sagt davon würde ich vitaler bleiben. XD

Hier noch ein wenig Info. 6'stes Schuljahr und Paralleluniversum.

Harry, Draco, Lucius und andere. 8

* * *

_Ich weiss nicht wann es anfing. Aber von Heute auf Morgen, veränderte sich alles. Ich sage nur eines, Blond. Ach, wo soll ich bloss in meiner Geschichte anfangen? Am besten denke ich wäre dass der Anfang. Also gut, der Anfang._

**3 Monate zuvor...**

"Harry!", schreit Hermine, während sie ihre Hände in die Hüften stemmt. Und schon wusste ich, dass ich mal wieder nicht zugehört hatte. Und wenn Hermine eines nicht leiden kann, dann ist es wenn du ihr nicht zuhörst. Mit meinen Augen rollend frage ich nur gelangweilt.:"Was denn. Ich höre dir doch zu.", während wir zu der ersten Schulstunde des ersten Schultages gehen. Ja natürlich höre ich Hermine zu, mehr oder minder. Wobei letzteres neuerdings eher zutrifft. Verdammt, ich bemerke von Jahr zu Jahr immer mehr, wie sie mir mit ihrer Neu-Mal-Klugen Art langsam aber sicher auf den Senkel geht.

Wir sind Dank Hermine die ersten im Klassenraum. Sich hinsetzend sagt Ron nur.:"Ja, Harry. Du hörst zu. Mehr oder minder." Verdammt, kann der meine Gedanken lesen? Hermine nickt nur dankbar nach Ron und sagt triumphant.:"Genau Ron. Also Harry, was hast Du so in den Ferien getrieben?" Oh, Hermine, du bist intelligent? Nach fünf Sommerferien müsstest du wissen, dass ich wie ein Sklave lebe, hungere wie ein Bettler und seit neuem von meinem fetten Cousin zwischendurch am Arsch begrabbelt werde. Oh warte, 'dass' sollte ich vielleicht nicht laut sagen. "Wie immer Mine. Ich lebe und leide bei den Dursleys. Du kannst noch so oft fragen, es wird sich nie ändern.", erwidere ich nur trocken. Prompt sehe ich mit Zufriedenheit, wie sich ihr Gesicht schmerzhaft verzieht.

Ron kontert nur leise.:"Harry so meinte sie es nicht. Tut uns Leid, wirklich." Ja, Ron. Wo wir bei dem nächsten Problem wären. Von Jahr zu Jahr ändert auch er sich. Entzieht sich aus der Mitte zwischen mir und Hermine. Wobei sich seine Seite auf die ihre verlagert und ach ja das alles ist so, weil? Genau, Mine lässt sich von ihm füllen.

Hatte ich ja vergessen zu erwähnen, die beiden sind ein Paar seit einiger Zeit und Viktor Krum ist Vergangenheit. Wobei ich mich Frage, wer geiler auf ihn war zu dem Zeitpunkt, Hermine oder... Ron.

Mittlerweile treffen auch die anderen Gryffindors ein und alle Slytherins. Mein Augenmerk richtet sich sofort auf den Blondschopf. Ja, das sechste Jahr hat gut für ihn angefangen, sein geliebter Vater ist gestern aus Azkaban entlassen worden. Irgendein Ass im Ärmel das er nach dem Urteil ausgenutzt hat. Er war nur für einige Wochen in Haft. Diese Ratte, jetzt grinst er auch noch frech zu mir herüber. Aber ich kann mich gar nicht mehr aufregen, denn schon kommt unsere Drama Queen auch besser bekannt als Severus Snape herein getrippelt. Ok nicht gerade getrippelt, aber Gott, ich hasse denn Typen.

"Klasse, ich glaube nach fünf Jahren Bekanntschaft, müssen wir uns nicht mehr lieb begrüssen, Bücher aufschlagen auf Seite 250. Lest das ganze Kapitel durch und danach fangt ihr mit eurem Trank an. Alles weiter steht an der Tafel. Fangt an, los.", spricht Snape in seinem gelangweiltesten Ton, denn er herauspressen kann. Ich schaue schnell hoch zu der Tafel und lese die Überschrift.:"Trank der Ahnen" Wow. Was eine Herausforderung. Das Jahr beginnt blendend. Ich wette, um 5 Galleonen, dass ich vor Neville meinen Kessel zum platzen bringe.

Als ich zwei Stunden später in Transfiguration sitze, bemerke ich das ich 5 Galleonen an und gegen mich verloren habe, Neville hat es geschafft einen Unfall zu bauen, bevor ich auch nur Rosenkohlsuppe sagen konnte. Transfiguration hat es in sich, wir sollen 1 Kapitel durchlesen und dann unsere Lektion in die Praxis umsetzen. Öde. Das mache ich seit über fünf Jahren jetzt. Ich will Aktion, härtere Übungen.

Als wir in der grossen Halle sitzen, schaufle ich das Irish Stew wie ein bekloppter in mich herein. Okay, hiermit schwöre ich Harry James Potter, nie wieder zu behaupten Transfiguration wäre öde. Ich bin dank der Übungen ausgelaugt und habe einen Bärenhunger bis unter beide Arme. Als ich gerade eine ungekaute Scheibe Würstchen in hastiger Weise runterwürgen will, fällt mein Blick zum ersten Male auf den Lehrertisch. Dort sitzen der Headmaster Dumbledore, dann Professor MacGonagall, Prosser Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Madam Hooch. Lucius Malfoy? Arghh, scheisse die Wurst ist bei dem zweiten Blick auf Malfoy Senior aus versehen in meine Luftröhre gerutscht. Oh Gott, ist das jetzt der Teil, wo ich mein Leben an mir vorbeirauschen sehen müsste? Verdammt, da gibt es nicht viel zu sehen. Ich bin erst frisch 16 geworden. Ich röchle, und Ron und Hermine versuchen mir zu helfen. Der ganze Lehrerstab schaut zu mir herüber. Ich korrigiere, alle am Lehrertisch schauen zu mir herüber, inklusive Lucius Malfoy. Nicht so Gott, bitte nicht so. Ich will feiner sterben, nicht durch einen Ausrutscher meiner Muskeln hervorgerufen durch einen Schock.

Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden haben sich aller Lehrer und alle, wirklich alle Schüler um mich versammelt. Doch das einzige was ich erkennen kann sind lange, platinblonde Haare. Als ich denn Besitzer wieder erkenne, richtet er schon seinen Zauberstab auf mich und ich weiss, jetzt ist es mit dir aus, Harry. Ein schnelles Avada und du hast deine Ruhe.

Doch was Lucius Malfoy, Zauberstab und Löwenmähne schwingend spricht, erschreckt und verwirrt mich gleichzeitig.:"Tendo adque Cuspis!" HÄ? Mein Mund, Rachen und Luftröhre weiten sich und das Stück Wurst fliegt genau in Draco Malfoys Gesicht. Bevor ich in Ohnmacht falle höre ich Draco nur noch, "Iiih, Potter Du Schwein.", schreien und Dumbledore bedankt sich bei Lucius.


	2. Die Krankenstation

Okay leute. Hier ist das zweite Kapitel, obwohl ich noch keine reviews gekriegt habe.

Das macht mich super traurig. Hier noch die Übersetung des lateinischen aus dem letzten Kapitel.

**Tendo - (lat.) weiten, ausseinander ziehen  
**

**adque - (lat.) und; in Form von gleichzeitig, so wie  
**

**Cuspis - (lat.) spritzen, (auch als verbalhornung für) ausspucken**

* * *

Als ich endlich wieder erwache, sind die Schatten schon länger geworden. Ich liege im Bett auf der Krankenstation und Madam Pomfrey steht besorgt am Kopfe meines Bettes. Am Fussende stehen Dumbledore, Snape, MacGonagall und Lucius Malfoy. Verdammt, der ist ja wie die Pest. Gerade als ich die Heilerin etwas fragen will brennt mein Hals und ich kann nur ein gekrächtze heraus würgen. Alle vier drehen sich zu mir und Madam Pomfrey hält mir ein Glas Wasser hin, das ich still dankend annehme und während ich daraus nippe halte ich mir mit der anderen Hand meinen Hals. Ich bemerke wie Snape mich vehöhnend anschaut, MacGonagalls' Lippen sind streng dennoch besorgt zu einem weissen, dünnen Strich zusammengepresst und Lucius? Lucius hat einen Mundwinkel hochgezogen aber sonst erkenne ich mal wieder nichts in seiner kalten Mine.

"Harry, geht es dir besser? Mr. Malfoy hier hat dir heute bei Lunch dein Leben gerettet. Du hast dich wohl einfach nur verschluckt.", sagt Dumbledore mit diesem irrsinnigen Augenfunkeln und kommt einige Schritte näher an meinen rechten Bettrand. "Schuh-perrr.", quiecke ich nur. Gott war das gerade meine Stimme? Welch ein netter Sprachfehler, dass hat Daddy Malfoy bestimmt extra gemacht. Hmpf...

"Mr. Potter, ich hoffe es geht ihnen besser.", spricht Lucius in seinem eiskalten Tonfall, worauf ich nur wütend grunze, und er fragt nur.:"Bitte?" Argh, er weiss es genau das seine unnatürliche Gleichgültigkeit, diese eklige Überheblichkeit mir auf den Piss geht. Nein, jetzt muss ich das tun, was mir kein Weasley verzeihen kann, ich wispere kaum hörbar.:"Ja. Danke für ihre Hilfe." "Wie Bitte? Ich verstehe sie kaum.", entgegnet mir Lucius und er hört sich ehrlich an, als wenn er mich nicht verstanden hätte. Das macht er nur um mich zu Ärgern. Aber ich lasse mich nicht unterkriegen. Snape faucht daraufhin nur.:"Vergiss es Lucius. Mr. Potter meint, er hat es nicht nötig, sich bei dir zu bedanken." "Ah, Severus. Ich glaube du vertust dich. Wen man sich verschluckt und dann diesen hinterhältigen Hilfs-Zauber an den 'Hals' geworfen kriegt, dann hat man gemeine Halsschmerzen. Ich glaube das gerade war bestimmt ein Danke. Nicht wahr Mr. Potter?", erwidert Lucius lächelnd. Lächelnd? Man, der muss ja ein Weichei sein, wenn Azkaban ihn in so kurzer Zeit durchgekaut und wieder ausgespuckt hat, so dass er lächelt in der Öffentlichkeit.

Snape guckt ihn nur mit einer unlesbaren Mine und zu Schlitzen zusammen gekniffenen Augen an während er fragt.:"Lucius?" Aber das scheint eher rhetorisch zu sein, da Lucius nicht antwortet und stattdessen nur näher an die andere Seite meines Bettes kommt, dort angelangt faltet er seine Hände über dem Schlangenkopf ruhend. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe ihn mit zu Schlitzen gezogenen Augen anzusehen. Was zum Teufel? Bevor ich meine Gedanken zusammen raffen kann, klatscht Dumbledore in die Hände und sagt nur.:"Lucius, Minerva, Severus. Wir sollten Harry alleine lassen, er muss spätestens Morgen wieder ein wenig aufgepäppelt sein. Lasst uns zusammen einen Tee trinken." Als sich Poppy, Dumbledore, Snape und MacGonagall umdrehen und gerade los gehen, drückt Lucius meine linke Hand mit seiner rechten Hand und sagt, nein verspricht mir lächelnd.:"Die Halsschmerzen hören spätestens morgen früh auf, so dass Sie wieder im Unterricht mitmachen können. Gute Besserung Mr. Potter.", und verschwindet genau wie der Rest. Hm, seine Hand fühlt sich gar nicht so kalt an, wie sie aussieht.

Nach einer halben Stunde taucht Poppy wieder auf und reicht mir eine Phiole gefüllt mit irgend etwas öligen, olivfarbenem, dass ich vor dem zu Bett gehen, trinken soll. Nachdem ich in mein Zimmer gehe, lege ich mich in mein Himmelbett und trinke die Phiole aus, denn ich habe jetzt aus der Laune heraus entschlossen es wäre besser weiter bis morgen früh durch zu schlafen. Noch ein letzter Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir das es erst 21:00 Uhr ist, egal dann kann ich morgen wenigstens in aller Ruhe früher aufstehen und duschen bevor alle anderen wach werden. Hm, vielleicht kann ich sogar ein bisschen sexuellen Dampf ablassen und mir in Ruhe einen runter holen. _Gute Nacht ist mein letzter Gedanke..._


	3. Erotische Träume

Aloa. Viel Spass, Friede, Freude und Eierkuchen.

In diesem Kapitel werden sexuelle Handlungen explizit ausgeschrieben.

Also wer Slash, Non-Con und sowas schönes nicht mag, soll nicht weiter lesen.

* * *

Lange, geschmeidige Finger halten meine Hüften fest. Eine flinke Zunge kitzelt meinen Bauchnabel. Oh, ja. Das ist gut, besser gesagt das macht mich geil. Warte mal ich bin Nackt? Oh, aber der heisse Atem wärmt mich so schön. "Mehr!" Auf mein heiseres betteln hin, bewegen sich die feinen Finger hoch zu meinen Brustwarzen um sie da langsam hart zu reiben. "Besser?" Und diese Stimme, weich wie samt, kein Wunder bei der Zunge.

Langsam, strecke ich meine Hände aus und streichle sanft diese langen, seidenweichen Haare. Zwischendurch kralle ich mich auch in ihnen fest, wenn die Finger meine Nippel kneifen oder die Zähne an meine Hüfte knabbern. "Ich will dich schmecken. Gibst Du dich mir hin?" Ich wimmere erst auf doch dann bejahe ich die Antwort.

Ein letzte Mal dippt er seine Zunge noch in meinen Bauchnabel, um gleich darauf erst denn einen, dann denn anderen Hoden zu lecken. "Bitte. Mehr." Auf meiner Eichel hat sich schon der erste Tropfen gebildet, ich fühle eine warme Zunge an der Unterseite meines Schaftes. Die sich aber kurz vor meiner Eichel wieder ihren Weg zurück nach unten bahnt. Warum? Jetzt tropfe ich auf meinen eigenen Bauch, verdammt nimm ihn schon in den Mund.

"Willst du mehr?" Gott, diese Stimme, sie alleine könnte mich schon zum kommen bringen. "Ja. Bitte, mache weiter." Eine Hand umschliesst jetzt mein Glied, danach fühle ich wie meine Eichel von einer heissen und feuchten Höhle umschlossen wird, die so wundervoll eng ist. Dann saugt mein langhaariger Engel mich bis zum Anschlag ein. "Ahhh." Ich spreize meine Beine weit auseinander, in der Hoffnung so tieferen Kontakt zu bekommen. Der Mund meines Engels verlässt mein Glied, damit er mit mir sprechen kann. "Sch... Ganz ruhig. Lass mich nur machen. Habe keine Angst." Ich wimmere wieder, da ich unbedingt wieder die Wärme fühlen will und prompt umschliesst mich dieser himmlische Mund wieder.

Der Mund saugt und saugt, während geschickte Hände an meinen Hoden, Nippeln und Arschbacken streicheln, kneten und kneifen können. Ich kann dieses Spiel nicht mehr mitmachen, ich muss spritzen, zu geschickt sind diese Lippen und Finger. "AH. Ich komme." Die Lippen verlassen mich aber nicht, trotz meiner Warnung. Ich spritze ab und zu meinem erstaunen fühle ich wie mein Engel weiter saugt und schluckt. Wieder verlieren sich meine Hände in diesen weichen, extrem langen Haaren.

Als ich meine Augen öffne, liege ich in meinem Bett, in Hogwarts. Na, super. Mein erster, richtiger feuchter Traum. Erotisch, voll mit Sex und so. Mit allem drum und dran. Als ich zu der Uhr hinüberschaue, sehe ich, dass ich noch fast eine Stunde habe, bis alle anderen aufstehen. Hm, gekommen bin ich auch noch im Schlaf. Na, erst Recht ein Grund mehr zum duschen. Schnell schnappe ich mir ein Körpertuch, und Waschutensilien um rasch in die Duschräume zu verschwinden. Dort angekommen masturbiere ich noch einmal dank meiner jungen, unstillbaren Libido. Danach dusche ich lange und ausgiebig.

Als ich ins Zimmer zurück komme, sehe ich wie gerade Ron und Dean als erste aufstehen. Ron sieht mich an und rattert sofort los.:"Harry. Ich wollt dich nicht mehr wecken. Aber geht es dir gut? Wir hatten uns alle solche Sorgen gemacht. Hermine und ich wollten dir helfen, aber Du hast nicht still gehalten. Und Malfoys Vater, er hat dich gerettet. Aber als er ansetzte, dachten wir erst alle, er würde dich töten. Du weisst schon, weil er wegen dir in Azkaban gelandet ist und so. Warum wärest du beinahe erstickt? Hat dich jemand verhext? Sag schon was." "Wenn Du mich lassen würdest Ron? Also, ich habe mich vor Hunger, an einem Stück Wurst verschluckt, weil ich im gleichen Moment Lucius Malfoy sah. Und, na ja, ich dachte auch, das er vielleicht da ist um offiziell die Schule einer Inspektion zu unterziehen und vielleicht hat er in Wirklichkeit unseren Tod geplant. Sorgfältig als massenhafte Unfälle zurecht gestellt und all so was. Und diese zwei Dinge führten zu meinem 'beinahe' Erstickungstod.", zum Ende hin grinse ich zuckersüss.

Dean mischt sich mit ein.:"Harry, du hättest Malfoy Junior erleben sollen, gleich nachdem sein Vater dich gerettet hat, hast Du ihm das Würstchen aus versehen ins Gesicht gespuckt. Dank deines Speichels ist es ihm in seiner Frettchen-Fratze hängen geblieben. Er hat geschriehen wie am Spiess. Und hat dich verbal so was von derbe verflucht. Die ganze Schule hat den Rest des Tages gelacht über ihn. Und ich weiss von einer todsicheren Quelle, dass er seitdem nicht mehr mit seinem Vater geredet, da er der Meinung ist, das sein Vater indirekt an der Spuck-Attacke Schuld ist." Oh, welch eine Freude. Malfoy spricht nicht mit seinem Papa. Hämisch lachend frage ich nur.:"Wer war die Quelle? Blaise?" Dean und Ron nicken gleichzeitig. Der Tag fängt ja wundervoll an.

Als wir beim Frühstück sitzen, frage ich Hermine.:"Mine, wie lange bleibt Daddy Malfoy bei so einer Schulinspektion im Schnitt?" Stirnrunzelnd antwortet sie mir.:"Ein bis zwei Wochen. Aber jetzt mal meine Frage, was war das gestern? Geht es dir überhaupt wieder gut?" Langsam zwischen meinen Bissen erzählte ich ihr noch mal alles, wie ich mich erschrocken hatte, weil er gleich einen Tag nach seiner Entlassung wieder in unsere Nähe war und ich darum eine wenig überreagiert habe. Bei dieser einseitigen Unterhaltung wanderte mein Blick zu Lucius Platz und als wenn ihm jemand sagen würde, dass ich ihn anstarre, lenkt er seinen Blick auf mich. Und, heilige Scheisse, er zwinkert mir leicht zu mit einem 1A Zahnarzt geprüften Grinsen. Für einen Moment habe ich ein 'déja vu' Erlebnis, aber das ersticken bleibt aus. Schnell drehe ich mich zu Hermine und erzähle ihr rasch zu Ende, was los war. Der Schultag vergeht ansonsten ohne weitere Zwischenfälle bis kurz nach dem Abendessen.


	4. Drohungen

Dies hier ist ein kurzes Kapitel, weil gleich darauf das nächste folgt. Danke für die Reviews.

Etoile1000 und Yukiko - Danke sehr, ich schreibe nur für euch Leser und eure Reviews. :D

Danke Sunny - Ja, ich lese hier zu oft von anderen, wie selbstsicher Harry doch als Teeny ist. Jesus hätte ich soviel Mist mitgemacht, wäre ich ein Angsthase erster Kajütte. Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben. Schön das dir mein Humor gefällt, aber das mit Lucius weiss ich selbst noch nicht so ganz. XD

tini-chan - Es fruet mich, das du solch einen Spass daran hast. Nein, Harry wird nicht vergewaltigt von Dudley, aber angetascht, das andere kommt wohl in den nächsten Ferien. g Ob es HP&DM oder HP/LM wird siehst du noch. Lasse dich überraschen. Ich mag es auch Draco hin und wieder, nieder zu machen, aber er hat auch gute Seiten. Wie er z. B. am Ende des 5. Buches Harry bedroht wegen seinem Vater, ich finde das zeigt das Lucius seinen Sohn liebt.

teddy127 - Danke, ja ist doch zum schiessen, nicht wahr? Ich habe beim lachen geschrieben, ähhh, ich meine anders herum. ;-)

Morgana-sama - Keine Angst er wird nicht für immer in dieser Story die Achkarte ziehen. Danke für die Review. Das macht mir Mut zu mehr.

Vroni - Danke erstmal zu den 'positiven' Dingen, die dir gefallen. Ja Luc ist schon ein wenig Nuts. Wer weiss was die Dementoren sonst noch so mit ihm angestellt haben. (grinst sich eins weg)  
Aber auch zu deinen negativen Dingen nehme ich gerne Stellung. Ich bin ein Fan von englischem und derbem Humor. Zusammen ist das eine herbe Mischung, die einigen Menschen den Mageninhalt umdreht. Sorry dafür. OK?

* * *

  
Ich versichere Hermine und Ron als wir gerade aus der grossen Halle kommen, dass sie schon ohne mich hoch sollen, ich würde nur schnell in die Krankenstation und mir ein Kopfschmerzmittel holen gehen. Die beiden hatten mich gerade alleine gelassen als ich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des Ganges geschlagen wurde von Draco Malfoy höchst persönlich, kein Crabbe oder Goyle, nein es war Malfoy und ich muss sogar zugeben, das er stärker ist, als man es ihm auch nur im geringsten ansehen könnte. "Narbengesicht, was für ein Trick war das gestern wieder? Wenn mir für den Rest dieses Schuljahres noch einmal sowas peinliches widerfährt, dann werde ich mich nicht mit dir auf kindische Weise duellieren. Dann trete ich dir direkt in die Eier, verstanden?", während er das sagt, zieht er seine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen zusammen, noch ein bisschen stärker und ich brauche mir um irgendwelche zukünftigen Pläne keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. Ich nicke nur, denn etwas anderes kann ich nicht mehr.

Im nächsten Moment sehe ich einen mir nur zu bekannten silbernen Schlangenkopf an seiner Schulter und höre die Worte.:"Ah, Draco. Wie oft muss ich dich den noch bitten, Mr. Potter in Ruhe zu lassen. Tritt zurück, aber öffne deine Hand bevor Du auch nur einen Schritt weichst. Was wäre dieser nette, junge Mann denn noch wert ohne diese bestimmten Körperteile!" Draco drückt noch etwas stärker zu bevor er seinen Griff lockert und weggeht. Jetzt stehe ich mit Lucius hier in diesem dunklen Gang, allein, keine Seele weit und breit. Draco ist schon schnell weg. _-Ich hoffe mal er hat seinen Sohn mich nicht verschonen lassen, nur um es dann selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Hach, herrlich, welch eine Zweideutigkeit.-_

Langsam wie ein Jäger sich seiner Beute nähert, so schreitet Lucius majestätisch einige Schritte näher an mich, seine Mähne leicht und fein fallend um seine Schultern. "Mr. Potter, es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, wie kindisch mein Sohn manchmal sein kann. Leider habe ich ihn verzogen, da seine Mutter nicht willig war, ein zweites Kind zu empfangen.", lächelnd fügt er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu, "Naja, dann gibt es wenigstens nicht noch mehr Malfoys mit der Nase." _-Hey, das war lustig.-_ Bevor ich irgend etwas sagen kann, sehe ich ihn nur sich schnell weg drehen, Haare schwingend, wieder in Richtung Kerker verschwinden.

Als ich wieder im Turm angekommen bin und mich zu Hermine und Ron setze, fragt mich Hermine mit einem misstrauischen Blick.:"Harry? Wo ist dein Schmerzmittel?" "Ich habe es gleich dort getrunken, ehm, ich wollte gleich sofort in mein Zimmer. Ich bin nur hier um euch eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Mine. Ron. Nacht." _-Fuck, das Mittel.-_

In meinem Zimmer, ziehe ich mich in Windeseile um, mache mich bettfertig und ziehe die Vorhänge um mein Himmelbett zu um ungestört zu sein falls jemand kommt, danach mache ich noch die dringenden Übungen zum nächsten Tag durch, bevor mich ein weicher Schlaf einholt.


	5. Fettnäpfchen kommt alle zu mir

Ja, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Harry baut Bockmist, ganz vielen wie immer. So lieben wir ihn. Bitte, bitte, mehr Reviews. Ich habe Hunger und die Miete ist auch schon wieder fällig. XD

* * *

Die Nacht war mal wieder zu kurz für mich, nicht wirklich, aber wenn man solche Dinge träumt wie ich, umphhh. Was war das, oh, mein Hintern. "Mr. Potter, haben Sie sich weh getan?", fragt mich ein schwarzer Strich mit hängenden weissen Fahnen, oder so etwas ähnliches. _-Aber diese Stimme.-_ "Ich kann meine Brille nicht finden.", ist das einzige was ich herausbringen kann nach einigen Sekunden. "Accio, Brille... Hier, bitte.", sagt das schwarze etwas mit wehendem Weiss. "Danke sehr.", sage ich aus Reflex und setze mir meine Brille wieder auf, was ich dann sehe ist eine blasse, feine Hand mit langen, dünnen Fingern, die sich mir entgegen streckt. "Kommen sie, ich helfe ihnen auf Mr. Potter. Ich glaube das wird langsam zu einer Art amüsanten Aneinanderreihung von Zufällen.", ich nehme sie an, als ich das höre, verkrampft sich meine Hand um die meines 'Wohltäters', den mir wird schlagartig klar, wer es ist als ich hinauf zu den stahlgrauen Augen aufschaue, doch bevor ich auch nur einen Namen denken kann, hat er mich schon hochgezogen mit seiner Kraft.

Ehe ich noch etwas hinzufügen kann, sehe ich die Figur neben ihm, Snape. "Mr. Potter, haben sie keine Augen im Kopf? Oder waren das Tagträume von irgendeiner PlayWitch des Monats? 20 Punkte Abzug von dem Hause Gryffindors, für das anrempeln von Mitgliedern des Schulkomités.", zischt Snape um gleich darauf weiter zu gehen, seine Roben hinter sich her wehend. Lucius schaut ihm hinterher, mit einem süffisanten lächeln, dann sieht er mich an und spricht ganz leise.:"20 Punkte für Gryffindor, wegen gutem Benehmen. Nicht mehr viele ihrer Generation sagen reflexartig so nett Danke." Und schon ist auch er weg._ -Okay. Hier stinkt etwas ganz gewaltig und es ist nicht die schlechte Küche von Hogwarts. Der ist zu nett, ewig laufen wir uns über den Weg, dann hilft er mir bei jeder Gelegenheit und dann seine Stimme. Und seit wann darf er Punkte verteilen? Ich drehe durch. Unh.-_

Beim Frühstück fühle ich seinen kühlen Blick öfter auf mir ruhen, als mir lieb ist. _-Gleich haben wir wenigstens Geschichte, dann habe ich Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken.-_ Oder auch nicht. "Heute,", erklärt uns Binns, "werdet ihr in der ersten Stunde Kapitel 3 ganz durchlesen. Am besten zwei Mal, danach werden wir in der zweiten Stunde einen schriftlichen Test mache." Danach zieht sich der Tag nur so hin und bei Lunch bemerke ich seinen Blick wieder auf mir.

Bei Dinner erzähle ich es Hermine, aber Sie sagt nur, ich würde mir das alles einbilden, weil er mich gerettet hat am ersten Tag... "Und da Du ihn nicht leiden kannst, doch dein Unterbewusstsein dir zeigt, dass Du dankbar sein solltest, sagst Du dir selbst, er wäre auf irgend etwas hinaus, um dich so zu beruhigen. Man kann ja nicht einfach so ein vier Jahre altes Erscheinungsbild eines Feindes verändern.", beendet sie ihre Litanei auf dem Weg zum Turm. _-Hätte ich sie doch bloss nie gefragt. Da ist nie so schnell ein Ende in Sicht. Ich wundere mich, dass sie noch essen konnte währenddessen.-_ "Okay, ehm, danke Mine. Wollten Du und Ron nicht nach Dinner spazieren gehen? Ich muss sowieso noch Tränke üben." Ich setze mich in einen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum und warte bis Hermine und Ron verschwinden, lese noch zirka fünf Minuten, nur für alle Fälle und mache mich auf nach Dumbledore.

Als ich vor dem Gargoyle stehe, ratere ich alles was mir einfällt herunter.:"Lakritzschnecke, Kirschbombe, Ice-Bonbon, Rumkugel..." Ja, das war es. Die Tür öffnet sich und ich mache mich schnellstens auf zum Büro, dort klopfe ich schnell an und während ich die Tür hinter mir schliesse, fange ich schon an.:"Headmaster, ich glaube der ältere Malfoy versucht eine neue Taktik, er versucht mich zu umgarnen mit Nettigkeiten, hilft mir höflich auf, hält seinen Sohn von mir fern, ist witzig. Ich muss sagen für einen Moment habe ich ihm sogar geglaubt, aber..." Der Rest bleibt mir im Hals stecken und egal was 'aber' war ich habe es vergessen, als ich mich umdrehe und Lucius 'HarryPottersFluch' Malfoy mit Dumbledore bei einer Runde Wizards-Chess und einer Teekanne Earl-Grey sehe.

"Aber? Mr. Potter?", fragt eben jener Lucius, eine feine Augenbraue hochschwingend. "Harry, auch eine Tasse Tee? Setze dich doch zu Mr. Malfoy und mir. Und mein Junge, mache deinen Mund zu, das sieht ein bisschen gestört aus. Wieviel Würfel Zucker?", spricht Dumbledore mit einer Leichtigkeit vor sich hin und ich antworte nur wie ein dummer, "Zwei, bitte." Ich setze mich mich wie hypnotisiert hin. "Du siehst Albus, genau das meine ich. Er ist sehr höflich, wenn man ihn nicht auf dem falschen Fuss erwischt.", lächelt Lucius vor sich hin. "Wer sind Sie? Was haben sie mit dem eiskalten Bastard gemacht, der der Vater meines Schulerzfeindes war? Headmaster, das ist nicht Lucius 'DeathEater' Malfoy. Hier stinkt etwas Oberfaules."

Der typische Weltfremde Pur-Blüter, der Lucius ist sagt er wirklich auf 'unschuldige' Art.:"Mr. Potter das ist der Zingiber im Earl-Grey. Er schmeckt besser, als er riecht. Wobei ich sagen muss, ich mag auch den Geruch." Und dann hat er wieder dieses Ich-zeig-dir-alle-meine-strahlendweissen-Zähne lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. "So meinte er das nicht Lucius. Das ist ein Muggel-Sprichwort. Er meint damit, du hättest etwa vor. Du wärest vielleicht in Tom's Auftrag hier.", erklärt Dumbledore. "Ah, ich sehe. Nein Harry... ich darf dich doch hier im privaten Harry nennen, oder? Ich bin wirklich nur vorbei gekommen, wegen einer kleinen Inspektion. Aber wenn Du dich für das finale Duell gegen ihn bereit hältst, dann kann ich dich zu ihm bringen. Aber bitte, lasse dir vorher von Pomfrey, die Augen richten. Es wäre zu peinlich, wenn der Lord dir die Brille weg nehmen würde und damit der Krieg beendet wäre.", erwiderte Lucius mit einem Augenzwinkern bei dem letzten Teil des Satzes.

Die Augen des Headmasters funkelten wie irre und er lächelte darauf nur. _-Das ist zu viel für mich. Alle um mich sind verrückt geworden.-_ Ich weiss nicht mehr wie ich es schaffe aufzustehen, aber ehe ich noch einmal blinzeln kann, renne ich nur noch um mein Leben. Ausser Atem und Schweiss gebadet gelange ich an meinem Bett an und lasse mich nur noch darauf fallen. _-Man, es stimmt. Dumbledore ist geistig hinüber.-_ Der Abend fliegt an mir vorbei, den ich kann immer nur an Malfoy denken, irgendwann weiss ich noch nicht mal an welchen Malfoy ich denken soll. Draco piesackt mich so wie immer, aber sein Vater, er macht das alles auf eine so bittersüsse Art, er ist nett, doch ich weiss das es nur Mittel zum Zweck ist, da Lobe ich mir doch lieber Dracos direkte Art. In dieser Nacht schlafe ich sehr unruhig und ohne einen Traum von meinem Engel.


	6. Kesse Miezen und schockierende Halbwahrh

Haja, Leute, the plot thickens, mehr und mehr, nech?

Ameisenbaer - Schön dass Du hier reinschaust und das dir die Story gefällt. Danke für deine Review, das macht mir immer Lust auf mehr. Ja, ne, armer Harry... -Reibt die Hände ganz böse zusammen-

Blind Guardian - Danke, ja das ist schon etwas Ronaze mit vielen lachern. Muss ja nicht immer alles tottrautig enden. Es kommt noch mehr.

Cissa84 - Danke, ich freue mich, wenn andere heulen vor lachen. Ja, ich bin der Meinung, dass der Name eines Kapitels wichtig ist. Denke an meine Worte. Es wird sich noch herausstellen, warum. Mit ganz ungeahnten Folgen.

* * *

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, merke ich, dass ich nur noch 20 Minuten habe bis zum Unterrichtsanfang. In Rekordzeit mache ich eine Katzenwäsche und ziehe mich an. Hastig renne ich in den Unterricht und setze mich gerade in meinen Stuhl, da kommt auch schon Snape herein. Der Unterricht vergeht quälend langsam, weil ich so einen Riesenhunger habe, dass ich mich auf nichts konzentrieren kann. Als wenn das nicht alles wäre, geht das denn ganzen Tag so, bis ich endlich zu Lunch in der grossen Halle sitze.

Aber da fällt mir wieder ein, wie peinlich ich mich gestern benommen habe, als Lucius zu mir herüber schaut. Oh, ich wette, ich bin mittlerweile bei einem Karmesin-Rot angelangt, denn er lächelt, nur eben, so dass man es erst beim zweiten hinsehen bemerkt. _-Nicht hingucken. Sonst darfst Du wieder gerettet werden.-_

Ich würge viel und schnell in mich hinein und gehe, bevor mich Hermine oder Ron ansprechen können, wobei die mich sowieso nicht beachten wgen ihrem blöden 'herumgezwitschere', an den See, an eine Stelle, hinter einem Baum wo mich keiner so schnell sehen kann. Ein lauter Seufzer entrinnt meiner Kehle. _-Ich übertreibe wirklich. Ich bin soviel schlechtes gewöhnt, dass ich nun schon in alles, etwas negatives hinein interpretiere.-_

Nachdem ich schon einige Zeit hier sitze, will ich gerade meine Augen schliessen, als eine weisse Angora-Katze oder wie die flauschigen Viecher heissen, sich an meine Seite schmiegt. Langsam steigt sie auf meinen Schoss. Sie ist richtig hübsch und der Besitzer scheint sie sehr zu pflegen, wenn man das Fell in Betracht zieht. Ich kraule ihr unter ihrem Kinn und sie schnurrt wie wild. "Wie heisst denn Du? Du bist aber süss. Wem gehörst Du? Bestimmt keinem Slytherin, die haben keine Ahnung von wahrer Schönheit. OK, vielleicht Malfoy, aber der ist zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Haaren beschäftigt, als das er dich so pflegen würde.", spreche ich ihr leise zu. Und sie lässt sich seitlich langsam nieder und krallt sich leicht in meine Hose ein, als wenn sie nicht meine Hose zerstören will. Ich lächle und sage nur.:"Du kannst dich fester dran kratzen, die sind eh schon von Dudley abgetragen." _-Gott, ich rede mit einer Katze. Juhu...-_ Ich lehne mich wieder zurück und kraule sie am Bauch.

Nach einiger Zeit öffne ich meine Augen, obwohl ich nicht mal weiss, wann ich sie geschlossen habe und meine süsse, kleine Freundin ist wieder weg. Ich schaue auf meine Uhr und bemerke, dass ich gleich wieder zur nächsten Mittagsstunde muss. Ich stehe auf, greife nach meiner Tasche und dreh mich um, da steht Daddy Malfoy vor mir. Ich zische nur.:"Was wollen Sie von mir?" Er guckt mich einfach an, lächelt und fragt mich.:"Gibt es da etwas, was Sie mir geben wollen?" "Hören Sie auf, meine Fragen mit Gegenfragen zu beantworten.", schreie ich wütend und schiebe ihn ein wenig weg, um zur Schule zurückzugehen und füge ein wenig gefasster hinzu, "Ich will nicht, das sie in meiner Nähe sind. Hören sie auf damit."

Später am Abend sitze ich als einziger allein im Gemeinschaftsraum. Fast alle sind in Pärchen aufgeteilt. Das ist mir zu viel, ich hole meinen Tarnungsmantel und die Marauders-Karte, warte bis einer durch das Gemälde kommt, husche an ihm vorbei und gehe ein wenig spazieren. Nach einiger Zeit komme ich um eine Ecke, als ich Snape und Malfoy sehe, ich halte mich zurück lausche ein wenig. _-Wer weiss worüber die so reden, wenn sie alleine sind.-_ Leider kann ich sie nicht sehen, sonst müsste ich näher gehen.

Snape.: "Ich weiss nicht warum du ihn nicht hasst sterben lassen, ich dachte wir sind Freunde. Das wäre das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk gewesen, dass du mir hättest machen können."

Malfoy.: "Erstens, will ich das überhört haben. Zweitens, dein Geburtstag ist erst in vier Monaten. Und drittens, du weisst, dass das nicht mehr geht. Ausserdem, glaube es mir, auch wenn ich dir nur soviel verrate, er wäre netter zu Dir, wenn Du einen Anfang machen würdest."

Snape.: "Du bist ihm gegenüber sowieso viel zu human in letzter Zeit. Denke daran, dass er jung ist, sogar eineinhalb Monate jünger als dein eigener Sohn."

Malfoy.: "Was soll denn das heissen, Severus?"

**-Häää? Das möchte ich auch mal wissen...-**

Snape.: "Das soll nichts heissen. Aber Lucius, glaube mir, wenn alles schief geht, dann komme mir nicht an um herum zu weinen. Heule dich dann woanders aus."

Malfoy.: "Severus, ich verstehe kein Wort. Komm, deine Aufsichtszeit ist vorbei. Ich lade dich noch zu einem Glas Feuer-Whiskey und einigen Runden Poker ein. Gespielt wird um Trüffelpralinen."

Snape.: "Na gut. Aber wie ein eingefleischter Purblüter, wie Du, so vernarrt in Poker sein kann, wird mir immer ein Rätsel bleiben."

Danach höre ich nur noch Malfoys Gehstock und das rascheln der Roben. Ich wollte eigentlich noch raus, aber ich muss erstmal verarbeiten was die beiden da gesagt haben. Was mich am meissten stört ist, das was Snape gesagt hat. Ich weiss, das er nicht umsonst so ein guter Spion ist, denn wenn es eines gibt was er kann, dann ist das beobachten. Das sind so die Momente, in denen ich mir wünsche so dumm zu sein, wie Crabbe und Goyle. Zu schnell springen meine Gedanken von einem Schluss zum anderen. Aber ich hätte gerne noch einige Antworten, bevor ich zu einem endgültigen Entschluss komme. Ich gehe schnell wieder hoch in den Gryffindorturm und begebe mich schnell ins Bett. Morgen ist der letzte Schultag der Woche, dann kann ich mich mal ein wenig mehr umschauen und umhören.


	7. Agent 00Blaise

_Sorry, aber mein Agent wollte sich nicht so tippen lassen, wie ich es mir gewünscht hatte._

_Bite aufpassen, im ersten Teil ist GV beschrieben.

* * *

_

Wieder einmal schrecke ich aus dem Bett heraus, ich weiss nicht was ich geträumt habe, aber es war sicher nichts erfreuliches, so erschöpft wie ich mich fühle. Ich drehe mich zu meinem Wecker und stelle erleichtert fest, das es noch mindestens 30 Minuten sind, bis ich nicht mehr alleine bin. Langsam mache ich mich mal wieder auf zu den Duschräumen. Als ich eintrete höre ich lautes Gestöhne, ich gehe langsam hin zu der Quelle der Geräusche. -Verdammt in diesem ganzen Schloss hat jeder Sex. Und ich muss immer noch selbst Hand anlegen.-

Dann höre ich eine bekannte Stimme 'angestrengt' sagen.:"Na kleiner Löwe? Das gefällt Dir, was? Meine dicke, grosse Schlange tief in Dir!" Eine leisere, dünnere Stimme die ich nicht kenne wimmert nur.:"Ja. Aah, nicht aufhören. Bitte. Ahhh!" -Mein Gott da ist jemand aber ganz schön Maso, was?- Ich räuspere mich einmal laut, dann hören die Geräusche auf. -Das wird ein Spass.- Schnell gehe ich um die Ecke und öffne die Tür der Duschkabine...

...Und erschrecke mich bei dem Anblick. Ein Gryffindor Fünftklässler steht nach vorn gebeugt und mit gespreizten Beinen in einer Eindeutigen Position. Seine Arme hat er bis zu den Ellenbogen an der Wand und lehnt seine Stirn daran, wobei er mich jetzt völlig erschrocken von der Seite aus ansieht. 'Hinter' (und in) ihm ist ein Slytherin Sechstklässler denn ich nur all zugut kenne. Er grinst mich breit an und sagt nur.:"Hi Harry. Macht es dir etwas aus eine andere Kabine zu benutzen damit ich hier noch schnell zum Ende komme. Mein kleiner hier ist schüchtern, musst Du wissen, nicht wahr süsser?" Danach küsst er ihm seitlich auf die Wange und der Gryffindor nimmt einen unglaublichen Rotton an, denn ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

"OK, Blaise, aber dafür schuldest Du mir etwas.", bevor ich die Tür schliesse, füge ich jetzt den Gryffindor anguckend hinzu, "Aber auch nur wenn er freiwillig mitmacht. Bemerke ich, das Du ihn zwingst, darfst Du deine 'eigenen' Eier und die dazugehörige Wurst zum Frühstück verspeissen. Angerichtet vom Maître du cuisine persönlich, moi." Danach schliesse ich schnell die Tür und gehe einige Kabinen weiter. -Gott, bin ich doof? Blaise ist einen ganzen Kopf grösser als ich, wenn er mich nur aus Spass schlägt, kipp ich schon um. Hmmm, vielleicht bin ich ja wirklich ein besonderer Zauberer, wie Dumbledore immer sagt, oder nur einfach dumm, so wie Lucius es mir unter die Nase gerieben hat damals.- Und da war es schon wieder, Lucius! Sofort fiel mir der gestrige Abend wieder ein. -Nein, jetzt wird geduscht und da die einzigen Zeugen gerade wieder am poppen sind, kann ich mir auch noch schnell einen runterholen.-

Bis zum Mittagessen vergeht der Tag wundervoll, ja ich sehe nicht einmal Lucius, eigentlich schon, aber er scheint mich nicht mehr so anzusehen, eher sieht es aus als wenn er mich ignorieren würde, verglichen mit dem Interesse an mir, das er in letzter Zeit an den Tag gelegt hat. Eigentlich schaut er mich überhaupt nicht mehr an, tja Snape soviel zu deinen Spionagekünsten. Nach dem Mittagessen werde ich von einer unbekannten Person in einen leeren Klassenraum gezogen, eine Hand auf meinem Mund. Dann höre ich ein geflüstertes 'Lumos' und werde umgedreht. -Ah, Blaise. Super das kann jetzt heissen, er schlägt mich zu Brei wegen der Drohung oder er fragt mich, wie er mich zum Schweigen bringen kann. Bitte letzteres.- "Eh, hi Blaise. Em, schöner Tag heute, alles frisch?", stammele ich mit einem gezwungenen lächeln zusammen.

Blaise lächelt nur zurück -Puh, noch mal Glück gehabt.- und sagt leise.:"Hey Harry, Du weisst ich habe nie wirklich ein Problem mit Dir oder irgendeinem anderen Gryff gehabt. Sag schon, was willst Du von mir, damit Du den Mund hältst. Aber lasse es bitte im Bereich des möglichen." Und da habe ich auch schon 'die' Idee schlechthin. "Ich will das Du mir für unbestimmte Zeit alles, was Lucius Malfoy tut oder sagt, erzählst." "Ah, ich wusste, da ist etwas zwischen euch am Start. So wie er dich neuerdings immer anguckt und so wie Du immer Rot wirst, wenn Du es erst einmal bemerkst. Aber ehrlich, ich wusste nicht das Du Homo bist. Du hättest wenigstens etwas sagen können, damit ich auch mal um dich werben könnte. Weiss Draco das schon? Begann das vor oder nach der 'Wurstaktion'? Ist Lucius Top oder Bottom? Befürchtest Du er geht dir Fremd, oder warum soll ich das tun?", die Worte kamen geradezu aus ihm herausgesprudelt. "Ich bin nicht 'so'. Ich habe nichts mit ihm. Hilfst Du mir? Ja, oder nein.", sage ich angestrengt ruhig. Grinsend sagt er zu mir darauf.:"Natürlich helfe ich dir. Aber nur zur Info, denn ich liebe es zu tratschen, meine Mum sagt, Lucius trägt auf beiden Schultern. Sie kennt ihn von früher, schon bevor er mit der dummen Kuh verheiratet war und sie sagt er soll ein Hengst sein. Aber auch treu, ich meine das glaube ich sogar, wie würde er sonst 17 Jahre mit der dummen Kuh aushalten. Denke darüber nach, Mum sagt auch, er würde dem Besitzer seines Herzens alle Wünsche erfüllen. Schubs Lady Malfoy von ihrem Thron. Ich muss jetzt gehen, wenn etwas passiert, gebe ich dir heute Abend Bescheid, ich finde dich schon." Er zwinkert mir noch einmal zu, klatscht mir mit seiner Hand auf den Arsch und verschwindet.

Der Rest des Tages vergeht erdrückend langsam. Erst werden Ron und ich von Hermine in die Bibliothek geschoben zum lernen, dann werde ich mal wieder von Malfoy in die nächste Woche und zurück gehext, aber von Lucius keine Spur, man meinte er sollte mir zur Seite stehen. -Dieses Arschloch. Aber warte, hast Du ihn nicht gestern selbst angeschriehen, er soll dich alleine lassen?- Danach muss ich das Training absagen und in die Krankenstation um mich behandeln zu lassen, wodurch ich viel zu Spät zum Abendessen komme. Aus meinem Augenwinkel schaue ich zum Lehrertisch, Lucius sitzt dort mit einem sauren Gesichtsausdruck, denn nur bestimmte Leute wie ich erkennen können an ihm, und isst kaum. Aber in der ganzen Zeit schaut er nicht zu mir herüber. -Was soll das? Was bildet der sich ein?- "Harry! Warum warst Du nicht beim Training?", fragt mich Ron zum wer weiss wie vielsten Mal. Gelassen mit einem ernsten Tonfall sage ich nur während ich aufstehe.:"Och, Flugstunden mit Malfoy. Er hat mir beigebracht, wie ich ohne Besen fliegen kann und mir dabei so viele Knochen wie möglich und so oft wie es nur irgend geht breche. War lustig. Sollest Du auch mal ausprobieren." Kichernd gehe ich von einem Ron weg, der nur noch da sitzt am Tisch, mit offenem Mund.

Aus der grossen Halle raus erlebe ich erst einmal wieder ein déja vu, da ich wieder in dem Raum vom Mittag gezogen werde. "Harry, das hättest Du mitbekommen sollen. Lucius sah mich und Draco kurz nachdem wir beide uns unterhalten haben, er fragte Draco, und mich natürlich aus Höflichkeit da er mich kennt, ob wir ihn zu Tee besuchen wollen später. Er würde gerne ein wenig von Dracos einfinden ins neue Jahr hören, da es ja ein wichtiges wäre.", Blaise macht darauf ein künstlerische Pause und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl vor mir und fährt während ich mich auch hinsetze fort, "Eine Stunde später kommen wir bei ihm an, er bietet uns Plätze an und ruft nach Tee und Gebäck. Okay, so weit so gut. Als wir da sitzen erkundet er sich erst nach meiner Mutter und wie ich es so in der Schule hätte, ob ich mich mit meinem momentanem Stiefvater gut verstehen würde und so. Ich erzähle ihm von meiner Mutter, meinem neuen Stiefvater, doch als ich ihm von der Schule und wie ich erst Heute zum Beispiel mit dir eine nette Unterhaltung hatte erzähle, natürlich habe ich ihm nichts vom Inhalt unseres Gespräches erzählt, ist er richtig erfreut und sagt nur, dass er auch langsam bemerken würde welch interessante Person du wärest. In dem Moment platzt Draco der Kragen, er schreit herum warum Lucius sich neuerdings so sehr über deine Anwesenheit freuen würde. Lucius sagt daraufhin nur, das Draco sich manchmal eine Scheibe von dir abschneiden könnte. Boa, das war zu viel. Noch nie habe ich Draco so hochrot im Gesicht vor Wut gesehen. Un dann tut er das unmögliche und zieht seinen Vater, Lucius Malfoy, am Arm in dessen Schlafzimmer und schreit ihm dort Obszönitäten ins Gesicht, die 'ich' vorher nicht kannte. Draco denkt genauso von euch beiden, wie ich es heute Morgen noch gedacht habe und noch viel schlimmer. Lucius fragt darauf in seinem ruhigen und kühlen Ton, so das ich es kaum noch hören konnte, wie er auf so was kommen könnte. Und na ja, was soll ich sagen, Draco hat die gleichen Anhaltspunkte wie ich und noch mehr genannt. Und er hat ihm gesagt, dass solange Lucius und Du sich gut miteinander verstehen, er nichts von Lucius hören will, Basta. Danach haben wir drei noch unseren Tee getrunken, aber ausser mir, dem die Lage sehr komisch vorkam, hat keiner mehr etwas gesagt. Und beim Abendessen hast Du bestimmt selber gesehen wie Lucius sich schwer zusammengerissen hat, es muss ihn wohl schwer getroffen haben. Okay mein erster Report ist getan. Wir sehen uns." Und schon ist Blaise wieder aus der Tür spaziert.

-Aha, das erklärt so einiges. Zum Beispiel, warum Malfoy mich im Flur so derbe verhext hat.- Schnell begebe ich mich in unseren Turm um meine Hausaufgaben zu machen, so dass ich das Wochenende frei habe für Lucius. Es muss irgend etwas geben, was ich nicht weiss.


	8. Lucius a la Perlweiss

Danke für eure Reviews. Das ist wie für Balsam für meine Seele. Ist Blaise nicht ein süsser Qzasselkopf? Ich liebe den Typen. Gruss an euch alle und Sorry dass das in letzter Zeit immer so dauert. Nicht lachen über meine Grammatik, ich gebe mir Mühe...

* * *

Als ich den Berg von Hausaufgaben hinter mich gebracht habe kommt mir ein guter Gedanke. Es ist Wochenende, Lucius hat mir das Leben _'gerettet'_, ich schulde ihm eigentlich doch mehr als nur ein Danke, ausserdem bin ich neugierig und finde so mehr heraus. Da muss doch was zu machen sein. _-Ich frage mich ob Snape heute Wachgang hat?- _Schnell packe ich mir meinen Tarnumhang, schaue auf die Marauderskarte und gehe zu den Kerkern bis ich auf der Karte einem Raum mit den Worten _'Lucius Malfoy, Gästequartier, wartet.'_ erkennen kann. Sofort stecke ich die Karte ein und gehe in die Richtung seines Schlafraumes._ -Worauf er wohl wartet?-_

Davor angekommen hole ich noch einmal tief Luft, nehme meinen Umhang ab und klopfe zaghaft an. _-Wo ist mein Gryffindor Mut, verdammt?-_ Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnet Malfoy Senior, nur bekleidet mit legerer, grauer Bundfaltenhose und einem türkisfarbenem, leicht geöffnetem Seidenhemd, die Tür und sagt nebenbei gelangweilt.:"Severus, warum dauert das immer so lange bei Dir eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey zu holen?", dann sieht er zu mir leicht runter und fügt mit etwas gleichgültiger Stimme hinzu, "Oh, Mr. Potter. Warum sind sie noch unterwegs um diese Zeit? Wenn Severus Sie hier sieht ist die Hölle los. Und zu viele Punkte kann ich ihnen nicht so ohne Grund zustecken." "Mr. Malfoy... Ich wollte sie gerne fragen, ob wir morgen zusammen Abendessen sollen? Wenn Sie das überhaupt noch wollen? Ich meine, ich habe mich gestern Mittag so dumm benommen, hinzu kommt ich habe kein privates Quartier, das heisst, wir müssten hier essen. Macht das was aus?", frage ich ruhig, äusserlich.

Und siehe da. Sein Perlweiss-Lächeln ist wieder da und er antwortet mir schnell.:"Natürlich können wir zusammen essen. Ich habe das von gestern Mittag längst vergessen. Also hier, um sagen wir acht Uhr? Ich werde Minerva Bescheid geben das es länger dauern könnte bevor sie in ihren Schlafraum zurückkehren können.", ich muss ihn wohl daraufhin sehr erschrocken angesehen haben, denn er fügt hastig hinzu, "Aber auch nur weil ich gerne langsam esse, ausserdem unterhalte ich mich gerne davor, währenddessen und danach noch ausgiebig. Wir machen das ganze Programm durch ...ehm... sie sind Halb-Blüter, habe sie gegen irgendwelche Nahrungsmittel bestehende Allergien? Ich würde gerne ein schönes Menü planen, deswegen muss ich das wissen." Ein wenig _'schüchtern'_ lächelnd sage ich.:"Absolut nicht, ich vertrage alles, solange es nicht abstossend aussieht. Eigentlich wollte ich sie einladen, aber irgendwie endet das jetzt darin, das sie alles planen und vorbereiten müssen." Wieder ein strahlendes lächeln und er versichert mir -fast schon euphorisch.:"Nein, das ist völlig in Ordnung. Glauben sie mir, ich bin gewöhnt ein Dinner vorzubereiten. Vielleicht nicht gerade den Herstellungsprozess, dafür aber die Planung. Glauben sie mir, sie werden dieses Abendmahl nicht so schnell vergessen. Auch wenn das jetzt nicht passend ist und ich mich sehr gefreut habe Sie zu sehen, aber ich glaube sie sollten schnell verschwinden, Severus ist jeden Moment wieder da. Ich wünsche ihnen eine Gute Nacht."

Ich wünsche ihm auch noch eine schöne Nacht und verschwinde wieder während ich mir den Umhang überziehe. _-Harry-Babe. Melde dich doch nach deinem Abschluss in einer Schauspielschule an. Du bist so was von gut. Ha.-_ Im Schlafraum sitzt Ron auf seinem Bett, er ist als einziger noch wach, schaut mich komisch an als ich eintrete und fragt.:"Hey Harry. Was ist? Wo warst Du so spät noch?" "Ich war spazieren. Draussen ist so schönes, klares Wetter.", sage ich mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit, doch als ich mich zu meinem Bett drehe sehe ich das Fenster und den prasselnden Regen dran herab laufen _-Scheisse!-_ als auch schon Ron mich darauf hinweist.:"Harry, draussen giesst es seit einer Stunde in Strömen. Lüg' mich nicht an, Kumpel." Ich drehe mich um sage ihm nur.:"Ron, frage ich, was Du in deiner Freizeit mit Hermine machst, wenn Du _'alleine'_ bist? -Nein. Also lass' mich in Ruhe. Ich brauche auch ein wenig Privatsphäre. Ich renne schon nicht los und schmeiss mich vom Astronomieturm!" Schnell mache ich mich fürs Bett fertig, als ich mich hinlege ist Ron wie alle anderen auch am schlafen.

Das nächste Mal, als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, bin ich ich wieder in diesem dunklen Raum, eine feine Hand umfasst meine Handgelenk und zieht mich zu sich. "Harry, wo warst Du so lange? Ich dachte schon Du willst mich nicht mehr sehen" Hm, mein Engel ist wieder da, ich lehne mich an seinen starken Brustkorb. Erst leckt er mein Ohrläppchen um danach sanft daran zu saugen, bis er schliesslich daran leicht knabbert. Seine geschickte Hand streichelt mich erst an meinem Bauchnabel, dann über meine Eichel, entlang an meinen Schaft und runter an meine Hoden. Doch das ist nicht genug, er berührt mit seinem Zeigefinger einen meiner intimsten Bereiche und umkreist ihn neckisch. "Harry. Ich will dich nehmen. Warum lässt Du mich nicht?" Seine Stimme bettelt jetzt ein wenig und ich spreize meine Beine.

Gerade als er seinen Finger einführen will und ich stöhne vor Lust verblasst alles ruckartig und ich höre ihn nur noch "Harry?" wimmern. Und im nächsten Moment als ich meine Augen öffne sehe ich Rons Gesicht, Gott wie ich ihn jetzt hasse. "Ey, Kumpel. Alles in Ordnung? Hast Du wieder so einen Alptraum gehabt? Du weisst schon, von ihm?", flüstert er mir zu. _-Gah, ich Alptraum dir gleich eine. Du kleines Wiesel.-_ Nein, 'das' sage ich jetzt nicht, stattdessen sage ich.:"Oh ja. Schrecklich. Schmerzen, Schreie und Folter Ron." _-Ja ehrlich, nämlich meine Qualen und Schreie, Du Arsch. So was nennt sich Freund.-_ Er sieht mich besorgt an und nickt nur. Ich schaue rüber zu meinem Wecker. _-Super, so wenig Traum hat die ganze Nacht in Anspruch genommen? Irgendeine Gottheit hat es auf mich abgesehen. Ich werde sogar in meinen Träumen nicht mehr als eine Jungfrau bleiben.-_ Ich ziehe mir noch mal meine Decke über den Kopf und nutze das bisschen übrige Zeit, schliess meine Augen wieder und konzentriere mich auf meinen Engel doch ich sehe ihn nicht mehr.


	9. Ün Söpare mid Körzonlischt

Danke für die Reviews von Loki Slytherin, Anara Rees, Lily VanCartier, SevManiac und araglas16.

Dieses Kapitel sollte noch länger werden, denn es sollte ein 'Traum' folgen, doch ich musste endlich neu hochladen. Ich meine, ihr schreibt mir so coole Reviews, legt mich auf Alert und dann lasse ich euch so lange warten? -NEIN!

Zu dem Lied 'Hot in Herre' von Nelly, ich weiss dass es von 2004 ist, aber ich hatte es auf Repeat, als ich diesen Teil des Kapitels schrieb, darum nahm ich es.

Lest es jetzt lieb durch, schreibt mir ein paar nette Reviews, habt ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und nutzt mal mein neues Forum hier. 

KÜESSCHEN, KÜESSCHEN... 

* * *

Also bleibt mir nichts übrig als am ersten Samstag des neuen Schuljahres schon um kurz vor Acht mit allen morgendlichen Vorbereitungen fertig zu sein. Da ich noch lange Zeit bis zum Brunch habe, setze ich mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu Hermine. Es vergeht einige Zeit bis sie von ihrem Buch aufschaut und mich fröhlich gelaunt anträllert.:"Guten Morgen, Harry. Warum bist Du schon so früh wach? Und wo ist Ron?" _-Erste Antwort, dein 'Schatz' hat mich wie ein Irrer aus meinen Träumen gerüttelt. Zweite Antwort, 'er' konnte nach der Attacke wieder einschlafen.- _"Ach, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Und Ron, Du weisst ja, er kann den ganzen Tag essen, schlafen und... den Rest kannst 'Du' dir ja denken.", sage ich mit einer Hand beifällig wedelnd. Hermines Gesicht nimmt darauf einen Rotton an und ihre Lippen formen nur ein lautloses _'OH'_.

Nach einigen stillen Minuten in den ich an den Ärmeln meines ausgeleierten Hemdes herum grabbel ergreift mich eine Riesen-Panik, da mir etwas wichtiges einfällt und ich frage sie aufgeregt.:"Hermine, kennst Du einen Zauber mit dem man seine Kleidung verändern oder verschönern kann? Ich meine einen guten und bevor Du los fragst. Ja, ich brauche es für das Abendessen. Ja, ich werde mit jemandem Privat essen. Nein, es ist nicht die Liebe meines Lebens, sondern Lucius Malfoy. Ja, ich will mich damit bei ihm bedanken. Und noch etwas. Ja, du darfst keinem davon erzählen. Also, was ist?" Bei dem letzen Teil sah sie mich traurig an, nickt dann aber doch noch und erwidert lächelnd.:"Ja,ich helfe dir, aber dafür brauche ich mindestens 3 magische Kleidungstücke aus dieser Welt, die kann man nämlich besser transformieren. Erstens, ein paar Schuhe oder Pantoffel egal welcher Art. Zweitens, Eine Hose, einen Rock oder ein Pyjamaunterteil. Drittens, ein Hemd, eine Jacke oder einen Pulli. Die können wir dann in Robe, Hose und Schuhe feinster Art umwandeln. Desto besser der Effekt, desto weniger Zeit hast Du, bevor sie sich wieder umwandeln. Ich würde sagen, wenn Du Mr. Malfoy in gleichem Stil imponieren willst, hast Du im Schnitt acht Stunden Zeit. Lass' uns damit einige Minuten, bevor Du gehst, anfangen. Wann sollst Du dich mit ihm treffen?" "Acht Uhr.", sage ich mit einem grinsen und gebe ihr einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange.

"Hey Fremder. Duellieren, sofort. Du hast meine Magd unsittlich berührt.", raunt Ron mit gespielt mieser Miene doch ich habe ihm schon längst verziehen, dass er mich von meinem Engel gerissen hat, jetzt wo ich meinen Willen kriege und umarme ihn fröhlich, dabei flüstere ich ihm zu.:"Du hast Glück so eine schlaue Hexe als Freundin zu haben." Und das meine ich jetzt sogar ernst. "Whoa, Harry! Was ist los? Da freue ich mich aber, so eine Begrüssung hätte ich gerne jeden morgen.", kichert Ron. In meiner überschwänglichen Freude ziehe ich die beiden gemächlich mit zum Brunch.

In der grossen Halle angekommen setze ich mich auf meinen gewöhnlichen Platz, wo ich 'seine' Augen wieder nach eintägiger Abstinenz auf mir spüre. _-Du musst Augenkontakt machen. Er muss denken, dass Du ihn magst. Ja...so. Lächeln!-_ Lucius Malfoy in seiner puren und aristokratischen 'Männlichkeit', zieht seinen Mundwinkel nur leicht hoch, immerhin sind wir ja in der 'Öffentlichkeit', dennoch er scheint es mir abzukaufen. Während ich langsam und genüsslich esse, habe ich sogar Lust mich wirklich herzlich und aufrichtig mit Hermine und Ron zu unterhalten. Was die beiden auch tun und irgendwie habe ich die beiden mal wieder so richtig gerne.

_-Ok, heute Abend nicht über deine Familie reden, erst gar nicht über deine Eltern, ihren Tod und Sirius. Was noch? Och ja, keine Witze über Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoys' Gesichtsausdruck, Lucius' phallusartigen Gehstock und Voldemort. Dann, immer schön die Serviette und nicht deine Ärmel benutzen. Argh, was sonst. Nicht zu viel Alk trinken, sonst sitzt Du gegen Ende des Abends auf seinem Schoss und singst 'Hot in herre'. Das wär's wohl.-_ Hastig suche ich mir meine Sachen zusammen, schnell sind ein Shirt, eine Stoffhose und ein paar Schuhe zusammengepackt. -Gut das ich im Sommer mir mal den Luxus geleistet habe, ein paar Teile zu kaufen. Hätte ich bloss auch ein paar elegantere gekauft. Ach was rede ich da, dafür habe ich ja Mine.-

Um 19:30 Uhr Punkt bin ich im Raum der Wünsche. Einige Minuten danach kommt auch Hermine angerannt und sagt schnell atmend.:"Wir müssen schnell machen, ich glaube Ron hat einen Verdacht. Egal was es für einer ist. Es könnte dir denn Abend ruinieren, Harry. Du weisst, er mag die Malfoys nicht." "Okay, lass' uns endlich anfangen, Mine.", füge ich hastig dazu. Ich gebe ihr jedes Kleidungsstück einzeln und Hermine rattert einen Spruch nach dem anderen herunter. Erst verändert sich der Stoff, dann der schnitt und danach die Grösse. Als ich kurze Zeit später die Sachen angezogen habe, sprechen wir noch die Farben ab und Hermine ändert auch diese rasch mit einem Spruch.

Nachdem ich mir einen Spiegel herbei gewünscht habe und mich darin begutachtet habe, erkenne ich mich kaum wieder. Eine petrol-grüne, lange Robe bestickt mit einem kleinen, silbernen Einhorn, dazu eine mitternachtsblaue Bundfaltenhose und feine, schwarze Lackschuhe, glänzend poliert. _-Gott, diese Brille geht mir so was von auf den Senkel.-_ Und als wenn man es mir angesehen hätte, was ich denke, zaubert mir Hermine mit einem lächeln die Sehkraft zurecht während sie schnell bemerkt.:"Das hält leider nur für 24 Stunden, Harry. Tut mir Leid." "Ist schon gut, Mine. Besser, als gar nicht.", erwidere ich, drücke sie noch einmal und gehe los.

Als ich den Eingang zu den Kerkern betrete wird mir ganz flau im Magen. -Komm schon, wenn dir jetzt schlecht wird und Du ihm auf die Schuhe kotzt, dann ist alles hinüber. Warum bist Du so aufgeregt? Ist ja nicht so als wenn er dich hier im Schloss töten könnte. Dumbledore würde sicherlich etwas merken. Oder auch nicht?- Ohne es zu merken, wie mir geschieht, stehe ich auch schon vor seiner Tür. Ein letztes Mal schaue ich auf die Uhr. Noch zehn Minuten vor Acht.

-_Soll ich schon klopfen? Vielleicht ist er noch nicht fertig? Ah, nonsens, er ist ein Malfoy. Wahrscheinlich ist er schon seit zehn Minuten fertig und langweilt sich langsam.-_ Mit einem ruck öffnet sich die Tür und ich quietsch mal sehr mädchenhaft.:"Ihh!" "Mr.Potter, es tut mir wirklich Leid. Habe ich sie erschrocken? ...Ich freue mich, dass sie so überpünktlich sind.", strahlt er mich an während er mich an der Hand fassend sanft hereinzieht und die Tür hinter sich schliesst. _-Oh Gott, seine Hand. Ist mir heiss, oder bin ich Rot im Gesicht? Oh Gott. Oh Gott, oh Gott.-_

Langsam mustern seine Augen meine Erscheinung. Aber irgendwie kommt das komisch, denn er schaut mich erst von Unten nach Oben an. Erst bleibt sein Blick auf meinen Schuhen kleben, als ich ihn darauf ansprechen möchte, wandert er höher zu meiner Hose und guckt länger als mir lieb ist auf meinen 'Unterkörper'. Endlich sieht er sich meine Robe an und sein Zeigefinger geistert leicht über das Einhorn während er ganz leise, kaum hörbar, "Einhörner sind immer unschuldig.", mit einem alarmierenden Gesichtsausdruck vor sich her murmelt. Danach schaut er mein Gesicht an, direkt in meine Augen und lächelt eben.

Nach dieser unverschämten, direkten Musterung drehe ich mich um und sehe das der ganze Raum von wenigen, perfekt arrangierten Kerzen leicht erhellt ist und es herrscht ein entspanntes Ambiente. _-Naja, fast perfekt. Wäre er nicht ein Death Eater und Du ...eben Du.-_ Ich muss wohl ein bisschen geschwankt haben bei diesem Gedanken, da das nächste was ich vor mir sehe, Lucius Malfoys Gesicht in Nahaufnahme ist. Er schaut mich besorgt an und hält eine Hand versichernd auf meiner Schulter, dabei sagt er beruhigend.:"Mr. Potter... Harry, wenn es ihnen nicht gut geht, können wir ein anderes Mal gemeinsam zu Abend essen. Sie sehen ein wenig blass aus." Dann siehst er mich noch einmal genau an und fügt, _-Oh Gott.-_ ein wenig 'traurig und enttäuscht' hinzu.:"Es liegt an mir, nicht wahr? -Sie müssen das nicht tun, ich kann das verstehen. Harry?"

_-Oh Mann, jetzt bin ich es, der weich wird.-_ "Nein, nein, Sir. Alles gut, ich bin nur ein wenig aufgeregt, das ist alles. Ehrlich.", versichere ich ihm hoch und heilig. Sofort lächelt er wieder und deutet in eine Ecke des Raumes, die ich jetzt erst sehe. Da ist ein hölzerner, eleganter Tisch mit zwei gemütlichen Stühlen und der Tisch ist schon mit Besteck und Servietten vor gedeckt. Als ich an 'meinen' Stuhl herangehe, zieht Lucius, Gentleman der er ist, ihn zurück und 'hilft' mir Platz zu nehmen, um gleich darauf seinen eigenen Stuhl zu nutzen.

Er schenkt mir ein Glas Champagner ein als eine Art Aperitif. _-Oder ist das Sekt. Verdammt.-_ Ich stammele leise ein.:"Danke, Sir." "Harry, nenne mich doch bitte Luicus. Was ist ein Abendessen wert, wenn man sich 'Sietzt'?", fragt mich Lucius grinsend. Ich nicke nur leicht und zwinge mich zu einem feinem lächeln.

"Harry, ich denke wir können offen miteinander reden, nachdem was im Sommer geschehen ist. ...Wie würdest Du reagieren wenn ich kein Death Eater mehr wäre, oder alles vorbei wäre? Könnten wir über unsere Vergangenheit hinweg sehen?", fragt er mich ruhig. _-Jetzt habe ich ein ganz kleines wenig Angst wohin das führen könnte.- _"Lucius, ich bin mir nicht so sicher wie ...'Du'... das meinst. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das so leicht wäre. Wegen Dir wäre Ginny beinah' gestorben. Du warst schon Voldemorts rechte Hand, als er meine Eltern getötet hat. Dein Geld hat ihm mitgeholfen bei all dem, was er an Schlechtigkeiten angestellt hat. Bleibt eigentlich nur noch zu erwähnen, das deine Aktion mit der Prophezeiung und deine Schwägerin meinem Patenonkel das Leben gekostet haben. Und dein Sohn ist der Teufel in Person, der mich bei jeder Gelegenheit ins Fegefeuer schubsen möchte oder so ähnlich jedenfalls." _-Ich hoffe mal, dass das nichts negatives bedeutet, das sein Gesicht so aschfahl ist und seine Augen wieder so stechend kalt geworden sind, ausserdem haben sein Lippen sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gezogen... nachdem sein Unterkiefer erst bei jedem Wort ein wenig mehr herunter geklappt war, während ich meine kleine Tirade losgelassen habe. Soviel zu meinen Vorsätzen für dieses Abendessen. Bleibt nur noch übrig, das ich in ein paar Stunden besoffen herum lalle und mich auf seinem Schoss auf und ab rubbel.-_

"Harry, ich glaube wir sollten das mit dem Abendessen lieber ausfallen lassen. Es...", doch bevor er auf den DeathEater Tränendrüsen herumdrücken kann, sage ich schnell.:"Lucius! 'Du' hast mich doch gefragt, sollte ich dich anlügen? Ich habe nur ehrlich geantwortet. Aber lass' uns doch jetzt nicht über die Vergangenheit reden." Ehe er noch darauf antworten kann erscheinen die Hauselfen schon mit den Tellern. Lucius zeigt auf den einen Teller und erklärt ein wenig zurückhaltend.:"Das Harry ist das 'Hors d'œuvre', oder auch nur Vorspeise.", danach zeigt er auf einen kleineren Suppenteller, "Und das ist Suop du Tomate, also einfach gesagt Tomatensuppe." Ich zeige auf ein grünes Blatt auf der dicklichen Suppe und er lächelt ein wenig.:"Pfefferminze."

Als ich den Teller anschaue sehe ich nur Eier und Grünzeug. _-Das sieht aus wie normaler Salat? Aber welchen dieser vielen Gabeln soll ich nehmen?-_ Ich fasse mit meiner Hand beinahe eine Gabel an als ich auch schon sein dezentes Räuspern höre. Als ich zu ihm sehe, schaut er schlicht auf seine eigene Hand und nimmt die richtige, mit nur drei Zinken. Ich greife nach der gleichen auf meiner Seite und wir essen ein wenig in Stille. "Was hast Du den eigentlich vor nach Hogwarts? Schon mal darüber nachgedacht?", fragt er mich dann, wobei er ein wenig von seiner 'Suop' isst. _-Wie kann er bei Salat und Suppe Sekt trinken? Bah!-_ "Mal sehen, ich muss ja erstmal die nächsten Jahre überleben, nicht wahr? Aber wenn es ginge, würde ich gerne irgendetwas unauffälliges, ruhiges machen. Arbeiten vielleicht oder mein Geld für mich arbeiten lassen, ich weiss es noch nicht. Habe mir auch nie grosse Sorgen darum gemacht."

Wieder stehen zwei Hauselfen neben uns und nehmen unsere beiden Teller und die Sektgläser weg um kurz darauf erneut zu erscheinen mit neuen Tellern und jeweils zwei Gläsern Weisswein und Wasser. Wobei mein Weinglas nur halb voll ist. Mit einer erschreckend flüssigen Kenntnis spricht er in einem leicht lehrenden Ton eher beiläufig während auf dem Tisch ein kleiner Korb mit Brot erscheint.:"L'Entremet, die Zwischenspeise. Hmm, Auberginen, ich liebe Auberginen. Ah, Harry? Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, das Du weniger Wein hast. Albus würde mich köpfen, wenn du angesäuselt wärest nach dem Essen." Danach versucht Lucius mich höflich Dinge zu fragen, die ich auch positiv beantworten kann und ich, ich antworte eher zurückhaltend, es ist eine eher einseitige Unterhaltung. Danach werden uns wieder die Teller weggenommen und ich habe schon Angst vor dem nächsten Gang. _-Wie bleiben dies Adelsleute nur so dünn? Es muss ein Segen für Draco sein, das er jetzt in der Schule isst.-_

"Das ist ein Orangensorbet, Harry. Danach werden wir ein wenig pausieren, bevor es mit dem eigentlichen Hauptgericht weiter geht.", erklärt Lucius und ich schlucke kaum merklich. _-Doch es schmeckt exquisit. Agh, habe ich gerade dieses schnöselige Wort wirklich gedacht? Oh Gott, er färbt mit seiner tuntigen Art auf mich ab. Überhaupt, der weiss zu viel von solchen Dingen für einen Mann.-_ Als ich auch diesen Gang hinter mir habe sieht er mich angestrengt an, lehnt sich eben ein wenig zurück, mustert mich, atmet noch einmal tief aus und sagt schlicht.:"Harry, ich weiss nicht, ob dieses Essen das bringt, was ich mir erhofft habe. ...Wobei ich mir mittlerweile gar nicht mehr sicher bin, was das eigentlich war. Ich versuche mich mit dir zu unterhalten, aber Du scheinst mit allem, dass ich dich frage Probleme zu haben. Das hier," er zeigt abwechselnd mit seiner Hand zwischen mir und sich, "scheint nicht zu funktionieren. Es ist ...einseitig."

"Harry. Ich will mich zivilisiert mit dir unterhalten. Warum lässt Du mich nicht?" sagt Lucius in einem fast bettelnden Ton. _-Bettelnd? Und diese Worte, so ähnliche habe ich erst kürzlich in dem gleichen Tonfall gehört?-_ "Sag' das noch einmal Lucius!", befehle ich ihm regelrecht. Erst werden seine Augen riesig, seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich unnatürlich tief vor Schock in seinen Haaransatz zurück. Doch dann schaut er mich mit extrem zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Harry, denkst 'Du', dass ich 'das' witzig finde? Machst Du dich lustig über mich?", presst er sehr langsam zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

_-Oh, oh. Wie muss das jetzt geklungen haben für ihn?-_ "I-ich, h-habe es nicht, eh, verstanden.", lüge ich schnell. Sofort wie auf Knopfdruck erweichen seine Gesichtszüge und er sagt.:"Oh. Harry, es tut mit Leid. Ich dachte, du machst dich über mich lustig, weil ich dir einen ernsten Wunsch genannt habe." _-Es tut mir Leid? Ein Malfoy hat das nicht in seinem Vokabular. Oder warte mal. Die Welt geht in wenigen Minuten unter. Das ist es...-_ Als ich nicht reagiere, wiederholt er sich noch ein weiteres mal und schaut mich abwartend an.

Dann atmet er schwer und tief, ein und wieder aus. "Es ist peinlich, das gebe ich zu. Aber ich dachte, das wir beide mehr vertrauen zueinander haben könnten, nachdem ich dich 'gerettet' habe, was ich jetzt nicht hoch spielen möchte, musst Du wissen. Pass auf Harry, ich weiss das mich Albus und Severus dafür strangulieren werden, wenn ich es dir sage. Aber ich muss dich davon in Kenntnis setzen..." Ich hörte darauf nur noch ein lautes knarren, spürte einen kalten Windzug hinter mir und Lucius blasses Gesicht wird... noch blasser. "Vater? Wer ist das bei dir? Ist das der Grund, warum ich dich in Ruhe lassen sollte?", kommt eine mir bekannte Stimme von hinten näher. Lucius steht eilig auf und geht ihm entgegen bevor er zu nah kommen kann und flüstert.:"Draco. Ich hatte dich gebeten mich heute Abend nicht mehr zu stören. Die Person mit der ich speise, ist sehr schüchtern. Bitte, wir werden morgen Abend gemeinsam essen, einverstanden?" "Jetzt weiss ich, woher ich das habe. Mutter alleine, zu Hause und Du verführst hier Schülerinnen, eh? Ich hoffe sie ist alles ausser ein Gryffindor. Und denk daran, sie sollte schon 17 sein, ja?", spricht Draco kaum hörbar in einem verschwörerischen Tonfall.

"Das ist nicht so wie Du denkst, Draco. Es soll niemand wissen, das er mit mir diniert.",antwortete Lucius schnell. -Dieser Dummkopf!- "Er, Vater? Warte mal... Schwarze wildwuchernde Haare? Männlich? Niemand soll wissen das er mit dir isst? _...POTTER!_ Du kleine Ratte!", zum Ende hin schreit er nur noch und als ich mich erhebe und schnell umdrehe, Zauberstab bereit, sehe ich wie Lucius mit seinen starken Armen einen wilden, verrückt gewordenen Draco festhält als wen dieser nichts wiege. _-Hmm. So stark!- _"Alle reden schon über euch. Ich wollte es nicht glauben. Ich habe es versucht. Vater, es ist mir egal wenn Du auf Jungen in meinem Alter stehst, aber er?", schrie Draco immer noch wild fuchtelnd.

"Draco, reiss dich zusammen! Wir haben nur gegessen. Als Dankesgeste sozusagen, da ihm Montag von mir geholfen wurde, mehr nicht. Ich lasse dich jetzt los. Benimm dich!", spricht Lucius langsam und gefasst, wobei er immer lockerer lässt. Als Draco wieder auf seinen eigenen Füssen steht faucht er seinen Vater wütend an.:"Du brauchst nicht mehr mit mir zu reden, bis Du nicht mit diesen Kindereien aufhörst. Du weisst wie es zwischen ihm und mir steht. Er nutzt dich nur aus, um mir eins auszuwischen.", dann dreht er sich wieder zu mir um, "Potter, tust Du ihm weh, bringe ich dich um!" Mit diesen Worten verschwindet er, die Tür hinter sich zu knallend.

"Das ist mir so peinlich, Harry. Bitte, höre ihm nicht zu. Er ist einfach... eben Draco. Nimm es nicht persönlich.", versichert er mir schnellstens und ich antworte, diesmal mit einem echten lächeln, "Schon gut, Lucius. Wollen wir uns auf jetzt auf den Hauptgang stürzen?" Belohnt werde ich durch ein blendendes Lächeln. Den Rest des Abendessens unterhalten wir uns dann noch Recht gut. Danach zwingt er noch einen Espresso in mich rein, von wegen Verdauung und so und wir setzen uns sogar noch gemeinsam auf die Couch um ein bisschen über dies und das zu reden.

Gegen 12 Uhr Nachts schaut Lucius mich an und sagt.:"Harry, ich glaube wir müssen für Heute Schluss machen, es ist schon Spät. Sei dir dessen aber Gewiss, das ich mich schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so gut wie heute Abend unterhalten habe. Es hat zwar ein wenig unbeholfen angefangen, aber Du siehst ja, wir scheinen uns doch perfekt zu verstehen. Ich hoffe wir können dies bei Gelegenheit wiederholen, ohne das ich dir vorher erneut das Leben retten muss." Dabei zwinkert er mir lachend zu. Bevor ich etwas sagen kann, steht er auf und hält mir seine Hand hin.

Ich nehme sie dankend an und stehe auf. "Wenn Du nichts dagegen hast, Harry, bringe ich dich zu eurem Portrait. Es ist schon zu dunkel, als das ich dich alleine gehen lassen könnte.", bietet Lucius mir an, doch ich weiss, das ich nicht dagegen protestieren kann. Als wir einige Minuten später bei der 'Fat Lady' ankommen, küsst er meine Hand und wünscht mir eine gute Nacht. Ich merke danach weder wie meine Füsse, mich zu meinem Bett tragen, noch wie ich mich umziehe und ins Bett lege. Doch eines weiss ich, ich schlafe sehr schnell ein und mein letzter Gedanke ist, Lucius.


	10. Noch eine Narbe?

Danke Ameisenbaer und BlindGuardian. Die folgenden Kapitel werden ein klein wenig ernster, aber auch nicht zu doll. Es soll ja was zum lachen da sein.

Viel Spass weiterhin wünscht ihnen BlackCherries Productions bei diesem Film, in den Hauptrollen.: Shmexy!Lucius & Girly!Potter

XD

* * *

"Harry." Was ein Gefühl, diese schlanken Finger, wie sie meinen Schwanz umfassen und langsam streicheln. "Ah! Mehr!" Aber trotz meines Flehens, werden sie nicht schneller, sondern quälen mich in ihrer sanften, weichen Weise. "Harry. Ich will endlich mehr." Darauf folgt ein Kuss auf meinem Hals. Ich spreize meine Beine weit, denn ich weiss worauf mein Engel hinaus will. "Oh, Harry. Danke, ich werde aufpassen, das es nicht weh tut, versprochen mein Schatz." Dann folgen noch mehr Küsse.

Er schiebt seinen Finger zwischen meine Lippen und befielt mir sanft.:"Sauge, Liebling!" Und ich sauge, ich lutsche so lange bis mein Engel seinen Finger wieder entfernt. Einige Sekunden später fühle ich etwas glitschiges an meiner Öffnung. "Aua!" Ich versuche meine Beine zusammen zu pressen, denn es tut absolut weh. "Harry, das ist nur mein Finger. Habe keine Angst, spreize deine Beine wieder. Am Anfang tut es immer ein wenig weh. Dafür macht es später um so mehr Spass. Vertraue mir." Wieder küsst er meinen Hals, während er seinen Finger leicht heraus zieht und wieder rein schiebt, diesmal bis zum Anschlag. "Ach, Harry! Du bist so eng. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich von innen zu spüren."

Nachdem er mehrere Male seinen Finger in mir bewegt, schiebt er einen zweiten dazu. "Das ist zu viel. Bitte." Doch mein Engel beruhigt mich, indem er meinen Nippel leicht leckt und anknabbert, während er mich immer noch weitet. Kurz darauf folgt sein dritter Finger und ich bin mir sicher, das ich das nicht überleben werde. Doch mein Engel lässt nicht locker. "Ich dachte Du liebst mich? Wenn Du mich liebst, dann lässt Du mich dich verwöhnen. Bitte!" Verdammt, ich kann ihn nicht betteln lassen, er ist so süss. Auf einmal zieht er seine Finger aus mir heraus. "Harry. Spreiz doch deine Beine ein wenig mehr. -Hm, gut so, Liebling." Er küsst mich erneut und ich lasse locker.

Doch dann kommt der wirkliche Schmerz. Etwas, das sich riesig anfühlt gleitet in mich hinein und es tut höllisch weh. "Nein, bitte. Hör auf!" Ich versuche meinen Engel wegzudrücken, indem ich mit meinen Händen auf seine Brust drücke. Doch je weiter ich versuche ihn wegzuschieben, desto tiefer dringt er in mich ein. "Hör auf verdammt!", schreie ich wütend. Er presst nicht weiter, macht aber auch keine Anstalten, sich wieder aus mir zu entziehen. Ich höre ihn seufzen. "Harry. Schau mich an. Harry, schaue mir ins Gesicht."

Ich öffne meine Augen und als ich mich an das wenige Licht gewöhnt habe, sehe ich direkt in Lucius Malfoys' Gesicht. "Nein! Nein! Nicht Du!" Lucius sieht mich jetzt mit einem völlig leergefegten Gesichtsausdruck an. "Was Harry? Nicht ich? ...Wer sonst! Was bildest Du dir ein? ...Du gehörst mir, so wie ich Dir gehöre, verdammt!" Ehe ich mich versehe, hält er meine beiden Handgelenke mit einer grossen Hand fest, während er mit der anderen meine Hüfte anhebt und sich tiefer in mich einschiebt.

Ich schreie so laut ich kann, da der Schmerz sehr intensiv ist, doch er macht sich nichts daraus, stattdessen schiebt er ein Kissen unter meinen Hintern und fängt an mich in schnellen, unbarmherzigen Stössen zu nehmen. Das perverse daran ist, das es mir nach einiger Zeit gefällt, er trifft irgend etwas tief in mir, das mir einen Steifen besorgt. Beschämt drehe ich mein Gesicht zur Seite als er es bemerkt und mit seiner freien Hand anfängt mich in rohen, schmerzenden Bewegungen zu stimulieren. "Nicht ich? Wer sonst Harry? Hä? Warum hast Du einen Steifen, wenn Du mich nicht willst? Was gefällt dir sonst daran? Das ich nicht mehr zärtlich zu Dir bin?" Seine sonst so sanfte Stimme ist wutverzerrt, doch ich sehe nun auch blanken Schmerz in seinem Gesicht. Nach einigen letzten brutalen Stössen füllt er mich und es fühlt sich so erniedrigend an, doch dieser Gedanke bringt mich auf die Spitze und auch ich komme laut schreiend, in seiner Hand.

"Harry.", höre ich Ron lauthals stöhnen, "Geh' ins Bad und hol' dir einen runter wie jeder andere vernünftige Mensch, aber schrei' nich' so. Ich will schlafen." -Peinlich! Das war nur ein Traum.- Ich schaue auf die Uhr und es ist zu früh für einen Sonntag. Als ich aufstehe, fühle ich einen stehenden Schmerz in meiner intimen unteren 'Rückseite', auch Arsch genannt, der durch bis in meine Wirbelsäule zieht, doch ich gehe duschen um mich danach anzuziehen. Heute muss ich in die Bibliothek und mich über diese Träume informieren, wenn der Inhalt nicht so peinlich wäre, würde ich Mine fragen, doch das kann ich knicken.

Als ich durch den vierten Stockwerk zur Bibliothek schleiche ist es erst 08:30 Uhr. Es ist erst seit einer halben Stunde auf und als ich zur Tür will, knall' ich voll in irgend was grosses. "Morgen Potter! Wie geht es denn so? Tut dein Arsch noch weh, oder gab es nur ein Küsschen nach dem ersten gemeinsamen Essen.", das kann ich mir jetzt echt nicht ziehen, doch es soll anders sein als ich es mir wünsche. -Wie immer!- "Crabbe, Goyle, haltet ihn fest! Bringt in ihn hier rüber in diesen Raum!", befiehlt Draco und hält eine Tür gegenüber der Bibliothek auf, durch die die beiden Riesen mich herein zerren. Ich kann nur schemenhafte Schatten ausmachen und weiss nicht wo ich bin.

Dann erklärt Draco mir während er mit einer Phiole herum fingert.:"Dies ist ein Mittelchen, damit kann ich eine Wunde magisch versiegeln, so dass sie langsamer verheilt. Den Rest werde ich wie ein Muggle mit einem Messer beenden. Oh 'Harry', das wird eine Schau. 'Daddy' wird dich so schnell nicht mehr ansehen, glaube mir das. Er hätte wahrscheinlich sowieso nach seiner Abreise in einer Woche, die Lust an dir verloren. So ist es nur besser für uns alle. Kurz und schmerzlos." Mit diesen Worten zieht er einen Riesenzachel aus seiner Robe heraus. Der nicht nur scharf, sondern auch sehr spitz aussieht. Als die Klinge aufblitzt, versuche ich mich noch einmal aus dem Eisengriff der beiden Gorillas zu befreien, aber es nützt nichts und ich bin mir sicher, das meine Hose wohl mittlerweile durch und durch nass ist.

Mit einer Hand meinen Kopf gegen die Wand drückend fängt er an mir in die Stirn zu ritzen. Wieder durchziehen schreckliche Schmerzen meinen Körper und schon sind diejenigen in meinem Allerwertesten, verursacht durch meinem Traum, verschwunden. Nach zwei oder drei Ritzern bin ich wohl Ohnmächtig geworden, aber als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, sehe ich noch wie Draco die Phiole öffnet und mir über die Stirn kippt, 'das' brennt wie Hölle. "AHHHH!", ich schreie wie am Spiess als mich eine Backpfeife halbwegs still legt und Draco spricht mit dem kühlsten Unterton den er je mir gegenüber benutzt hat.:"Hör' auf, Du Baby. Reiss dich zusammen, es wird dich sowieso niemand hören können. Wir haben denn ganzen morgen nach dir gesucht und uns Mühe gemacht, das wir ungestört sind mit dir... Ach, noch was 'Harry', ich habe deine Haare magisch gekürzt, sie werden auch nicht so schnell nachwachsen. Reine Vorsichtsmassnahme, damit Du mein 'Geschenk' nicht verstecken kannst, 'Süsser'." Darauf gibt er mir einen nassen, schmierigen Zungenkuss und beisst mir zum Schluss in die Zunge, bis mir die Tränen in den Augen stehen. Noch ein letztes Mal schubst er mich an die Wand und mir wird wieder schwarz vor Augen.

"Harry. Merlin, sei Dank. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht.", wispert Lucius mir zu als ich meine Augen erneut öffne, doch ich will nicht mit ihm reden, nicht nach dem Traum, der war zu Real für meinen Geschmack. -Vielleicht hat er das getan? Um mich so psychisch nieder zu machen. Danach könnte er mich zu Voldemort bringen? Hm.- Ausserdem war da doch noch etwas, dass mich vor ihm warnen sollte. "Das ganze Lehrerkollegium hat schon nach dir gesucht. Ich bin froh, das ich dich gefunden habe. Severus war so wütend, wenn er dich als erster in die Finger gekriegt hätte, wärest Du jetzt Asche. Verdammt, warum ist das hier so Stockdunkel? Lumos!", als es hell wird, schliesse ich meine Auge und höre ein erschrockenes einatmen von Luft. "Oh Harry, wie hast Du das denn getan?", fragt Lucius mich und ich frage völlig perplex zurück, "Was? Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern." Ich höre ein paar undefinierbar gemurmelte Wörter und Sekunden später spüre ich wie ein nasses, kühles Tuch an meiner Stirn entlang gewischt wird.

"Ihr Götter! Harry, wer hat dir das angetan? Deine Haare, deine Stirn! Ich bringe dich zu Dumbledore.", flüstert er mir erschrocken zu und ich spüre nur wie mich starke Arme hochheben und wegtragen aus dem Halbdunkel. Nach einiger Zeit bin ich in Dumbledores' Büro, mit ihm, Lucius und mir sind noch MacGonagall und Snape anwesend. Und mir wird wieder komisch.

Als ich das nächste mal erwache, kriege ich mit was gesprochen wird, doch es hört sich nicht gut an. "Albus, der Junge kann so nicht in den Unterricht. Alle werden über ihn lachen. Halte die Jugend von heute nicht für so naive.", höre ich Lucius wütend reden und Snape entgegnet ihm höhnisch, "Na gut Lucius, dann kannst Du ihm ja Privatunterricht geben, bis seine Stirn wieder verheilt ist." "Severus, dass ist 'die' Idee! Was denkst Du Albus? Er könnte im zweiten Schlafzimmer meines Gästequartiers hausen und sobald Poppy herausbekommen hat, wie sie die Narben wegzaubern kann wird wieder alles so sein wie früher."

Dann höre ich MacGonagall leise aber drohend sagen.:"Albus, das ist keine gute Idee. Ich habe von Gerüchten gehört, die sich auf Mr Malfoy und Mr. Potter beziehen, in der vergangenen Woche. Ich fühle mich dazu verflichtet, Mr. Potter davor zu bewahren, das Mr Malfoy ihm mehr beibringt als einen Kelch Wasser in Wein zu verwandeln und wenn es nur ist um das Gerede aussterben zu lassen. Ausserdem wissen doch alle seit seiner Schulzeit das 'Lucius' auf beiden Schultern trägt." "Hör' mal zu Minerva, noch geht es dich nichts an, was ich wie und wo auf meinen Schultern trage, solange es nicht dein Riesenarsch ist! Was bildest Du dir eigentlich ein...", bellt Lucius wütend und ich höre MacGonagall erschrocken aufschreien. "Meine Damen und Herren, wir können uns doch nicht wie Kinder benehmen. Minerva, Lucius sexuelle Präferenzen haben hier wirklich nichts zu suchen. Luicus, es wäre nett wenn Du schnell eine Eule losschicken würdest mit einer Anfrage, damit Harry spätestens morgen oder Dienstag mit dem Unterricht beginnen kann. Das wäre dann alles... oh Harry Du bist ja wach. Hast Du alles mitbekommen?", fragt Dumbledore mich mit seinem irrsinnigen Funkeln in den Augen und ich wünschte, ich könnte wieder in Ohnmacht fallen um nicht zu antworten.

Doch als ich nach einigen Sekunden immer noch nicht umgekippt bin und alle mich ansehen antworte ich schliesslich doch.:"Ja Headmaster. Aber was ist wenn ich fragen darf denn so schlimm an der Wunde auf meiner Stirn?" Daraufhin schauen MacGonagall, Dumbledore und sogar Snape anklagend auf Lucius, der ein wenig schief lächelt und nur leise sagt.:"Was? Als ich in seinem Alter war, hätte ich den Überbringer solch einer Botschaft sofort getötet. Ich meine, man stelle sich nur mal vor, feine, junge Haut aufs grässlichste entstellt. Natürlich hätte sich das bei meinem Temperament keiner gewagt. ...Jedenfalls bin ich nicht so dumm, ihm 'das' zu zeigen."

Auf einmal kriecht ein 'hämisches lächeln' in Form eines miesen, hochgezogenen Mundwinkels auf Snapes' Geischt und er zaubert einen Spiegel herbei um ihn mir direkt ins Gesicht zu halten. Meine Haare sind ratzekurz, im Militärschnitt und auf meiner Stirn steht eingritzt in grossen Lettern -"BOYSTUTE"- "Nein!", ich schlage mir die Hände vor mein Gesicht und scheiss erstmal auf Ehre, indem ich lauthals weine. "Das war ja sowas von feinfühlig, Severus. Mein Kompliment.", Lucius Stimme trieft nur so von Ironie, doch Snape sieht das als positiv an, "Danke Lucius, ich habe mir alle Mühe gegeben. Ich frage mich was wohl ein gutes Geschenk wäre für die Person, die das Potter angetan hat?"

"Lustig Severus. Albus wenn Du mich entschuldigst, ich nehme Mr. Potter mit in mein Quartier. Wir werden dort später gemeinsam zu Abend speisen.", Lucius hilft mir hoch, geht mit mir bis zur Tür und flüstert mir dann noch leiser zu bevor wir weiter gehen.:"Schau einfach auf den Boden, ich bin bei dir, so das Du nicht vor irgend etwas vor laufen kannst. Rede mit niemandem, sonst könnte derjenige oder diejenige deine Stirn sehen, verstanden Harry?" Ich nicke, doch dadurch schmerzt meine Stirn nur noch mehr.

Auf den Fluren begegnen wir irgendwie halb Hogwarts und ich kann aus meinen Augenwinkeln sehen, wie alle erschrocken auf meine Nähe zu Lucius, unsere 'Halbumarmung' und meine gebeugte Haltung reagieren. Ich kann nur hoffen, Ron oder Malfoy sind nicht in der Nähe. Wir sind schon kurz vor der Treppe zu den Kerkern, da wird meine Hoffnung auch schon zerstört durch ein lautes, erschrockenes und wütendes.:Oi, Harry! Was macht Malfoy Senior mit seinen Armen um deine Schultern?" Und jetzt bin ich mir sicher, hat uns 'ganz' Hogwarts gesehen. -Das kann nicht wahr sein. Dieser rothaarige, debile Schwachkopf!-

Neben mir erstarrt Lucius und ohne sich umzudrehen spricht er gefasst und doch klar und wütend.:"Mr Weasley, bleiben sie wo sie sind, oder ihr Vater wird sein nächstes, volles Einkommen für ihren Sarg ausgeben müssen. Ich wiederhole mich nicht noch einmal!" -Hm. Das hat gesessen.- Ich lehne mich leicht seitlich an Lucius und drücke seine Hand, die mich stützt und er flüstert mir ins Ohr.:"Gern geschehen, Harry." In seinen Räumen angekommen, setzte ich mich auf die Couch vom Vorabend und Lucius gesellt sich neben mir. Aber irgendwie fühle ich mich bei ihm nicht sicher und schiebe mich ein wenig von ihm weg, wegen diesem albernen Traum und dem Vorfall von Heute. Und das wo ich gerade angefangen hatte mich mit ihm zu verstehen. Wenn er es bemerkt hat, dann lässt er sich nichts anmerken, da er nicht näher rückt.

"Und Harry? Kannst Du dich erinnern, wer es war? Wir könnten demjenigen einen sehr schrecklichen Fluch an seine Familienjuwelen hängen. Ich kenne da einige sehr schlimme Flüche was das angeht.", sagt Lucius zu mir mit einem leichten schmunzeln und ich antworte nicht sofort.:"Nein, ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. Ist auch egal, wer weiss ob es uns im Endeffekt lieb wäre, zu wissen wer es war." Er guckt mich für einige Sekunden intensiv an und ich wundere mich ehrlich gesagt, ob er nicht meine Gedanken sondiert, doch dann fragt er nur.:"Bist Du dir sicher, Harry?" Ich nicke und lächele versichernd.

Den Rest des Abend passiert nichts besonderes, wir essen zusammen, danach unterhalten wir uns noch ein wenig und als es Schlafenszeit ist, zeigt er mir sein 'Gästezimmer', indem schon all meine Sachen stehen. "Ich habe mir vorhin, nachdem ich den Brief per Eule verschickt habe, die Freiheit genommen, dein Hab und Gut von den Hauselfen runter bringen zu lassen. Verzeihe mir, das ich dich nicht gefragt habe, aber ich hatte es für besser gehalten, dich nicht mit solchen Kleinigkeiten aufzuhalten." "Ist schon gut, Lucius. Danke, es war sehr nett mit Dir. Aber ich würde jetzt gerne schlafen. Bis morgen Früh.", erwidere ich, er küsst mich auf die Wange und haucht mir ein 'Gute Nacht' ins Ohr. Gestern um diese Zeit hätte mich das noch angemacht, aber nach dem Traum lässt es mir nur einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gleiten.

Nachdem ich mich zum schlafen umgezogen habe, lege ich mich ins Bett. -Die Gästebetten sind viel weicher und flauschiger als unsere. So ein Scheiss!- Ich kann nicht sofort einschlafen, doch nach langem herumwälzen und viel Langeweile schliesse ich erschöpft meine Augen.


	11. Der Patensohn meines Patenonkels

_Also araglas16, Draco ist laut einer Story super ämgstlich und protektiv um seinen Vater, besonders seit Azkaban. Das hat ihm noch stärker als zuvor gezeigt wie sehr er seinen Vater liebt und seine Mutter hasst. Danke, das Du so über Sex & Partnerschaft denkst, aber es ist ja so wie es bis jetzt aussieht nur ein Traum? Ein vergessenszauber, bist Du dir sicher? -Ok, ich habe es so zurecht gebogen, damit die Story nicht zu Slytherinisch wird. Ein Vergessenszauber, gemacht..! ;)_

_Ja, Sev ist die Stimmungskanone. das war eine meiner Lieblingsstellen. _

_Wundert euch nicht über den Titel des Kapitels, es hat die gleiche Bedeutung wie der Name Draco. XD Und da ich Draco so langweilig als Titel fand, habe ich das genommen, was in meiner Story der Wahrheit entspricht. _

_Aber jetzt weiter mit der Show. Ihr seht, ich brauche neuerdings länger, ich will keine Fehler reinschreiben, wie z.B. Storylücken oder verdrehtes, was später nich passt.

* * *

_

Als ich das nächste mal die Augen öffne, meine Brille aufsetze und zur Uhr schaue ist es neun Uhr. Ich nehme meine Brille wieder ab und schliesse meine Augen, doch dann stelle ich entsetzt fest, das es schon morgens sein muss, schnell packe ich meine Wäsche, ziehe mich um, nur um dabei fest zu stellen dass ich ja gar nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer bin. Und schon schmerzt mein Kopf, begleitet von einem stechendem Brennen auf der Stirn, die nicht von meiner berühmten Narbe stammt. Ich schaue mich einige Male um, bis ich einen Ganzkörperspiegel sehe, ich gehe schnell darauf zu, schaue auf meine Stirn, sehe 'es' und erinnere mich wieder.

_-Warum ich? Warum jedes gottverdammte Mal, ich? Alles schlechte dieser Welt scheint es sich zur Augabe zu machen, mir in den Arsch zu treten, physisch, psychisch, emotional und so weiter, und so fort. Vielleicht sollte ich Voldy besuchen, damit er mich gleich töten kann, dann habe ich es wenigstens hinter mir.-_

Als ich mich gerade so schön reingesteigert habe, klopft es an der Tür und ich packe mein T-Shirt während ich schnell rufe.:"Einen Moment, bitte!", darauf als ich komplett fertig bin, "...Herein!"

Lucius öffnet die Tür und lächelt so süsslich, das es schon wieder doof aussieht. -Was hat der Mann? Ist der Non-Stop, 24/7 auf LSD? Oder ist er unwissend Snapes' Versuchskaninchen?- "Guten Morgen, Harry. Ich dachte mir schon das Du irgendwann noch aufstehen würdest, das Frühstück ist gerade erst angekommen, da ich es ein wenig später mit Dir geniessen wollte.", er wartet einige Sekunden, doch als ich nichts sage fragt er wieder, "Harry? Willst Du frühstücken?"

_-Nee, hau' ab, Du Blondine. Du willst mich eh wieder nur mästen!-_ "Gerne... Lucius.", antworte ich ihm laut. Er grinst noch breiter, als ich seinen Namen nenne und tritt einen Schritt zur Seite, dabei schwingt seine Hand einladend in Richtung Esstisch.

Als wir am Esstisch sitzen, wedelt er mit einem kleinen Umschlag herum, aus dem ein Stück Pergament ragt und sagt.:"Ab morgen Früh Harry, bin ich dein Professor bis entweder dein kleines Problem langsam verheilt ist oder Poppy und Severus ein Gegenmittel gefunden haben, damit es schneller verheilen kann. Wie findest Du das?" _-Soll ich darauf ehrlich antworten Du Vergewaltiger? Oh, warte. Traum-Vergewaltiger?-_ Ich schlucke meine Rühreier runter, mir kommt eine Idee und ich antworte.:"Super! Ehm, dann darf ich ein wenig schummeln, ich meine wir sind ja alleine, kommen auch neuerdings gut aus miteinander und naja...", doch weiter komme ich nicht als Lucius eine Augenbraue hebt und leise fragt.:"Harry, meinst Du damit etwa, ich, Lucius Malfoy, ein ehrenwerter Bürger der magischen Gemeinschaft Britaniens, würde Dir dabei helfen zu schummeln. ...Wobei, das ist sehr Slytherin von Dir, das gefällt mir. Ich könnte dir ja bei den Hausaufgaben ein wenig helfen. Schauen wir mal, vielleicht fände ich die Idee besser, wenn dabei etwas für mich drin wäre. So etwas wie ein Punktesystem. Aber darüber sollten wir später reden."

Seine Augen funkeln, so wie ich es sonst nur von Dumbledore kenne. _-Vielleicht haben die beiden zu oft Schach miteinander gespielt? Da könnte etwas ansteckendes sein. Oder, nein warte. Es sind seine Bonbons, die er immer verteilt und Dumbledore ist in Wirklichkeit der grösste Dealer Englands!-_ Ich muss darüber innerlich lachen und mir springt der Name **Ol' D** ins Hirn. Wir essen noch in Ruhe zu Ende, doch dann spricht er mich wieder an.:"Ah, Harry... bevor ich es vergesse, ich muss nach dem Mittagessen kurz zu meinem Landgut, ich hatte ja nur zwei Wochen geplant, nun aber könnten drei bis vier daraus werden, das ich hier bleibe. Wenn Du duschen willst, kannst Du einen der Bademäntel oder Tücher im Badezimmer nutzen, ich habe aufgegeben, das die Hauselfen all deine benutzten Utensilien aus dem Bad waschen sollten, damit Du dich nicht darum kümmern musst." "Danke Lucius, aber die waren sauber. Weisst Du, ich mag zwar ein Halb-Blüter sein, aber ich bin nicht dreckig, weder habe ich Flöhe oder Läuse!", knurre ich und er schaut mich entsetzt an, zumindest tut er so, schnell versichert er mir mal wieder.:"Harry, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich wollte nur, dass alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit ist. Wenn ich dich damit beleidigt haben sollte, tut es mir Leid. Versuche bitte nicht alles was ich für dich tue von vorn hinein als negativ zu interpretieren."

Ich schaue ihn an und gebe klein bei, damit er nicht gleich wieder weinend in Ohnmacht fällt.:"Phhh... Es sind diese blöden schmerzen auf meiner Stirn, ausserdem habe ich einen brummenden Kopf, ich glaube ich werde mich nach dem Mittagessen wirklich für eine lange Zeit in die Badewanne begeben." Ich lächle ihm noch einmal aufmunternt zu, zwinkere mit dem Auge... und kann es kaum fassen, dass das möglich ist, aber er grinst noch weiter. _-Mein lieber... Mit den Zähnen will ich von dem aber keinen Blow-Job bekommen! Nein, denke erst gar nicht in diesen Dimensionen, Harry!-_

Bis zum Mittagessen sitzen wir noch ein wenig gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer, Lucius liest sich _-wie er sagt 'verspätet'-_, die heutigen 'Tageszeitungen' durch. Als ich ihn nach einiger Zeit verwundert ansehe, sagt er leicht schelmisch.:"Drei Muggle und zwei magische Zeitungen. Das ist wichtig am Montag. Die von den Muggle auch nur, weil ich wissen möchte, wie nah wir wieder an einem ihrer ah... Weltkriege sind.", meine Augen müssen wohl gross wie Teller sein da er weiterspricht, "Ja entschuldige mal, Harry, aber einige der regierenden Muggle sollte man wirklich schnell mit einem Avada vollstrecken. Wegen denen habe ich schon fast Mitleid mit deren normalen Bürgern. Und nebenbei bin ich Vater, es ist ja nicht so, als wenn wir Zauberer einen Reserveplaneten hätten um unsere Kinder zu retten. ...Ah, willst Du einige davon lesen nach dem ich mit ihnen fertig bin, oder während ich jeweils ein anderes Exemplar lese?"

"Warum nicht?", ich setzte mich direkt neben ihm, er sieht mich zufrieden an und wir beide schaffen es doch tatsächlich durchgehend bis zum Lunch die Zeitungen zu lesen oder auch hier und da mal über etwas zu reden was wir für sehr interessant oder überaus dümmlich halten, um es mit Lucius Worten zu sagen. Gelegentlich lese ich ihm einen Witz vor aus den Muggle-Zeitungen, aber meistens muss ich sie ihm nochmals erklären, doch wenn er es erst einmal geschnallt hat, lacht er ein leises, feines lachen. Dann wiederum erklärt er mir Wörter aus der Wirtschaft oder Wissenschaft, die ich einfach nicht kapiere und zeigt mir manchmal, was ihm gehört, aber das ohne irgendwelchen übertrieben, arroganten Stolz, es scheint für ihn ganz natürlich zu sein, das er die Hälfte der britischen Inseln in seinen feinen Händen hält, die nicht mir durch den Namen Potter und Black gehören. Manchmal zeigt er mir auch die, damit ich schon einmal sehe, was dazu gehört.

Nach dem Essen, steht er auf, zieht seinen Mantel an und nimmt seinen Gehstock an sich. Als ich darauf bestehe ihn zur Zimmertür zu geleiten lächelt er und sagt leise.:"Danke. Ich bin so schnell ich kann wieder da, Harry. Ich gehe wirklich nur, um einiges zu holen. Narcissa ist noch nicht mal Daheim." -Er tut gerade so, als wenn er sich vor mir rechtfertigen müsste.- Doch dann nimmt er meine Hand und küsst sie. _-Ohhh! Seine Lippen. So weich!-_ Als ich gerade genau da sagen will, geht er und ich atme tief ein und aus. _-Jetzt braucht hier jemand eine kalte Dusche.-_ Ich lasse alles liegen und stehen und renne ich Richtung Bad. Dort dusche ich mich eiskalt ab bis bei bestem Willen nichts mehr stehen kann, um gleich darauf ein heisses Bad zu nehmen. Lang und erfrischend.

Doch nachdem ich für lange Zeit in der Wanne liege, höre ich die Aussentür. Das heisst, er hat wirklich schnell gemacht, ich spüle mich noch einmal ab und nehme mir einen dieser flauschigen Bademäntel um mich darin ein zu wickeln. Die Ärmel ragen über meine Fingerspitzen, der Mantel selbst endet knapp über dem Boden und ich kann ihn zweimal um mich wickeln, und auf der linken Brustseite ist auf schönste Weise ein L und ein M eingestickt. Auf einmal höre ich 'kein' noch so kleines Geräusch mehr aus dem Nebenraum. _-Was zum Teu...?-_ Ich gehe an die Tür und öffne sie ganz leicht, da sehe ich auch schon auf der Couch Snape und Draco Malfoy sitzen. Beide haben mich hinter sich und ich lausche einfach mal ganz gemein.

"Onkel, muss es Potter sein? Ich weiss, dass Vater es immer schwer hatte, mit jedem. Grossvater, Grossmutter, Mutter und alle anderen, die eigentlich hätten gut sein sollen zu ihm. Aber Potter? Der macht das doch extra! Der will mich quälen, mir eins auswischen. Rache! Und deswegen tut er Vater weh. Ich sehe es kommen, Onkel, bevor ich mich versehe, wird diese Blindschleiche Vater etwas antun, aber dann Gnade ihm Gott, denn ich tue es sicherlich nicht. Ich weiss genau was er vorhat. Und Vater? Der wird sich danach in noch mehr Arbeit stürzen und schlimmeres. Wir haben seit Samstag Abend nicht mehr miteinander geredet. Er stellt mich beiseite um Potter an sich zu lassen.", Draco jammerte und jammerte nur, da hob Snape seine Hand und entgegnete ihm ruhig.:"Draco, beruhige dich! Dein Vater ist ein erwachsener Mann. Er hat aus seinen vorangegangenen Fehlern gelernt. Wenn er Potter will, dann nur weil er ein neues Spielzeug haben möchte, dein Vater ist immerhin ein Slytherin!"

Und wieder fing Draco in seinem weinerlichen Tonfall an.:"Wo ist er jetzt überhaupt? ...Bestimmt sitzt er irgendwo mit dieser Ratte herum und sabbert vor sich hin, während dieser hirnlose Scheisser ihm irgend etwas schlechtes von mir vorlügt." "Draco, da ist etwas, das ich Dir noch sagen muss, bevor Lucius zurückkommt. Potter wurde gestern angegriffen, man hat ihn... ein wenig entstellt und dein Vater hat versprochen sich um ihn zu kümmern. Das heisst im Klartext, Potter wird 'sehr' viel Zeit verbringen mit ihm in naher Zukunft. Wir wissen nicht wer es war, aber jemand hat 'etwas' tief in seine Stirn geritzt und danach magisch versiegelt. ...Draco ...Du weisst nicht zufällig etwas davon?", Malfoy schaut auf seine Hände und fragt leise entgegen.:"Wie kommst Du darauf, ich wüsste etwas?"

Snape atmet schwer ein und aus, zieht seinen Arm um Malfoy und drückt ihn an sich, darauf erklärt er gelassen.:"Samstag Abend rennst Du schreiend in meine Quartiere und erklärst wild gestikulierend, das dein Vater und Potter zusammen zu Abend essen. Du schläfst nicht bis spät in die Nacht hinein und weinst mir mein Schlafkleid voll. Sonntag Mittag ist alles vorbei, Du umarmst mich, trällerst vor mir herum wie ein Vogel, umarmst, hebst und drehst mich um 180° wann immer wir alleine sind. Erzählst, wie sehr Du deinen Vater und mich liebst und das wir die nächsten Weihnachtsferien zusammen verbringen sollten. Mit anderen Worten Du bist Euphorisch, Draco. Und dann finden wir Potter, mit einigen kleinen ...Problemen. Was soll ich davon wohl halten?"

_-Warte mal, jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass Snape ihn küsst, dann bin ich vollends fertig.-_ Und als wenn sie meine Gedanken lesen könnten, küsst Snape Draco auf die Stirn und sagt leise.:"Vergessen wir das jetzt Drache, einverstanden?" Dann lächeln die beiden auch noch. "Oh, mein Gott!", _-Fuck! Ich hab' nix gesagt, oder?-_ Oder doch, denn beide drehen sich zu mir. Ich lächle, komme einen Schritt aus dem dunklen Badezimmer und winke leicht mit einer Hand.

Beide stehen auf, Draco schaut mich mit noch grösseren Augen als zuvor an, sein Blick mit dem ganzen Kopf an meinem Körper auf und ab wandernd. "P... P... Po... Huh?", Draco zeigt mit einer Hand auf mich, er versucht wieder etwas heraus zu bekommen.:"Potter? Onkel, was macht er in Vaters' Bademantel? Die Kollektion habe 'ich' 'ihm' geschenkt, die darf keiner ausser ihm benutzten, KEINER!"

Ich stammele leise zusammen.:"Hi. 'Tschuldigung, wenn ich das falsche Set benutzt habe." _-Ah, da kommt schon mein Retter.-_ Lucius öffnet die Tür und schaut uns drei an, dann fasst er Draco auf die Schulter und beschwichtigt ihn.:"Draco, bitte, setze dich doch wieder, wir könnten gleich gemeinsam Tee trinken und alles klären!" Draco dreht sich zu ihm um, schaut ihn an, fasst ihn am Kragen seines Mantels und zieht ihn an sich. Lucius zieht ein wenig erschrocken eine Augenbraue hoch und auf einmal schreit Draco einen einzigen Laut sehr, sehr lange aus, der mich schon fast wieder zum lachen bringt.:"AHHHHHHH!"

Als ihm die Luft ausgeht, schüttelt er Lucius und jammert heiser vom schreien dieses gellenden Urlautes.:"Mein Set! Vater! Mein Set! Niemand anderes ausser dir! Potter! Hier! Wollte mich bei dir Entschuldigen! Hasse dich noch mehr!" Ich kann jetzt echt nicht mehr und lache lauthals los. _-Gott, der ist so lustig. Was hat der in letzter Zeit?-_

Lucius fleht mich an während er mit seinen Händen Dracos Hände umfasst und seinen Sohn an sich zieht.:"Harry, bitte mache es nicht noch schlimmer als es ist, ja?", dann schaut er Draco ins Gesicht und spricht in einem sehr zarten Tonfall, denn ich von ihm nicht so erwartet hätte, nachdem sein Sohn sich so in seinen teuren Mantel rein gekrallt hat.:"Drache, ganz ruhig. Das ist ein neues Set, damit ich das andere nicht so oft benutzten muss. Das hier könnte ich in den Kamin werfen, es wäre egal. Mein Set, ziehe ich nur zu Hause und dann auch nur alle Jahre einmal an, weil es von Dir ist. Komm, ich bringe dich ins Bett, dann wenn es Dir wieder besser geht, kannst Du mit uns anderen zu Abend essen. Onkel Severus bleibt auch hier, dann fühlst Du dich stärker, hm?" Draco schmollt leicht und nickt langsam und müde mit seinem Kopf, dann sehe ich Lucius mit ihm in sein Schlafzimmer verschwinden.

Snape schaut mich immer noch an, es ist mir nach einiger Zeit sehr unangenehm, doch er bricht die Stille und fragt.:"Lauschen, Mr. Potter? Lauschen? Ist es nicht genug, das sie denn Jungen damit ängstigen, dass sie ihm denn Vater wegnehmen. Sie haben doch alles gehört nicht wahr? ...Dachte ich es mir doch! Wenn sie Lucius etwas von meinem Verdacht erzählen, werde ich sie persönlich zu 'Ihm' bringen. Und sollten sie irgendjemand anderem, ausser Lucius der weiss es, von meinem benehmen gegenüber Draco im privaten erzählen, waren sie mal ein 'Mr.', verstanden Miss Potter?"

Lucius ist wieder bei uns, Draco und seinen Mantel hat er hinten in seinem Zimmer gelassen, als er zu mir kommt und spricht.:"Harry, würdest Du dich bitte anziehen. Es ziemt sich nicht, mit nur einem Bademantel bekleidet zu sein, während Fremde anwesend sind." _-Es 'ziemt' sich nicht. Bleb bleb bleb... Was der ewig für eine Aussprache an sich hat.-_ Ich geh' und lass' die beiden allein. Beim anziehen lasse ich mir auch ganz viel Zeit. _-Verdammt, warum ich? Ich komme mir mit meinen Dudley-Klamotten so doof vor zwischen den dreien.-_ Da bemerke ich es, mit Lucius allein macht mir das nur halb so viel. Irgendwie dachte ich eher das Gegenteil, doch es ist so. Lucius redet mit mir, als wenn ich nicht in farbverwaschenen, übergrossen Billigdingern rumlaufen würde. Und diese Brille, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er findet sie 'süss' oder so.

Als ich die Tür öffne, höre ich noch, bevor ich mich räuspere.:"Lucius, ich sehe es kommen. Du wirst Draco und mich zur Seite schieben wegen der kleinen Brillenschlange. Aber wehe dir, wenn Draco sich ungeliebt fühlt, Lucius. Du kennst mich... Ach Mr. Potter, kommen sie doch zu uns, Lucius wollte gerade Tee einschenken für seine Gäste, nicht wahr Lucius?" Der sieht mich aber nicht an, kein Wunder, nach dem was Snape wohl sonst noch gesagt hat, statt dessen bejaht er nur still.:"In der Tat, Severus. Mr. Potter, Milch, Zucker oder vielleicht ein wenig Honig? Severus? Ein wenig 'säuerliche' Citrone gefällig?" Still setze ich mich neben Lucius, nehme meinen Tee mit ein bisschen Zucker an mich und versuche mich so klein wie möglich zu machen für den Rest des Abends.


	12. Zackich, mach dich Nakich!

_Und hier noch ein schönes Kapi!_ XD

* * *

Als das Abendessen bevor steht, bittet mich Lucius Draco zu wecken, von wegen ich solle keine Angst haben, Draco würde sich zurück halten und so. Also geh' ich in sein Schlafzimmer, Hand an meinem Zauberstab, man weiss ja nie und schaue mich um. _-Also gut, der Mann ist obsessiv mit Grün, aber Rot?-_ Die Vorhänge des Bettes sind aus bestem Chiffon in tiefstem Burgundy und Bordeaux. Die Bettwäsche reicht von einem schwarz-schwarzem Bettlaken, über silberblaue Kopfkissen, bis hin zu einer tief Blutroten Bettdecke, alle drei aus glänzendstem Satin. 

Und inmitten des Bettes liegt Draco, sein Gesicht ganz bleich, wüsste ich es nicht besser würde ich sagen er ist tot. Sein Gesicht ist sogar im Schlaf verkrampft. Die Augenbrauen sind zusammen gezogen als sei er dabei, angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken. Seine Hände, fein und weich, kneten sich durch das Kopfkissen durch in das er seine Nase tief eingedrückt hat, als wollte er einen Geruch in sich aufsaugen. Als ich direkt vor ihm stehe, sehe ich Tränen, sie sind frisch und zu mehreren. Wahrscheinlich weint er wegen mir, also wegen seinem Vater und mir. _-Super, jetzt zerstörst Du gerade die nächste Person in deiner Umgebung. Dabei ist das alles seine reine Einbildung. Oder etwa nicht?-_

"Draco, Draco. Abendessen, dein Vater und Professor Snape warten auf uns.", ich versuche so leise und nett wie irgend möglich und doch hörbar zu reden. Als er seine Augen öffnet, lächele ich. -_Ich meine, er kann ja nix dafür, dass Lucius ihn so verwöhnt hat, oder?-_ "Potter?", sagt er mit von Schlaf erfüllter Stimme und ich nicke. Für einen Moment sieht er mich wütend an, dann schaut er mich verdutzt an und fragt.:"Wo hast Du dich umgezogen? Du schläfst im Gästezimmer?" "Ja natürlich Draco. Wo soll ich sonst schlafen, auf der Couch?", sage ich lachend, ich weiss schon worauf er hinaus will und prompt spricht er weiter.:"Aber... Ich glaube Dir nicht. Ich werde mich nur zurück halten wegen meinem Vater." "Okay, mann. Jetzt komm'. Ich hab' Kohldampf.", ich packe ihn am Arm und zieh ihn aus dem Bett.

Er schlägt meine Hand weg und steht auf. Als wir beide heraus kommen aus dem Schlafzimmer, sieht uns Lucius mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an und fragt in den Raum hinein.:"Ich frage mich warum das so lange gedauert hat Draco. Sonst bist Du immer sofort wach?" _-Ich glaub' es nicht, entweder er traut Draco nicht, oder er ist Eifersüchtig.-_ Draco antwortet darauf nicht und wir essen ohne zu Reden, ausser ein paar Male wenn Snape oder Lucius irgendetwas einfiel, was ihrer Meinung nach wichtig war. Draco spricht nicht einmal. Auch nach dem Essen ist er ruhig, doch als Lucius lachend ihm davon erzählt, dass ich ab morgen sein Schüler bin, flippt er beinah' wieder aus.

Wir 'unterhalten' uns dann noch einige Zeit, wobei Lucius versucht jeden mit einzubinden, aber als auch er am Ende seines Lateins ist, beschliesst er, das wir wohl uns zurück ziehen sollten zur nahenden Nacht. Snape zieht Draco mit sich, als die beiden verschwinden setzt sich Lucius in den Sessel und legt sein Gesicht in die Hände. Er atmet einige male tief ein und aus, schaut zu mir auf zwischen seine Finger und spricht mit gebrochener Stimme.:"Du musst mich für einen Narren halten, Harry. Aber Draco ist mein Kind. Egal, wie peinlich er sich benimmt, er ist mein Kind. Ausserdem ist es alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte auf meine Worte achten sollen in seiner Nähe. Er macht nur das nach, was ich ihm jahrelang vorgemacht habe. Was mein Vater mir schon eingebläut hat. Doch jetzt? Ich habe alles um 180° gedreht. Er ist verwirrt. Verzeihe ihm." Dann hat er sein Gesicht wieder in seinen Händen vergraben.

Ich komme ihm einige Schritte näher, bis meine Beine genau vor seinen Beinen reichen und streiche ihm über sein Haar. Es ist genau so, wie ich mir unbehandelte Seide vorstelle, weich und zart zwischen meinen Fingern. Er lehnt seinen Kopf in meine Hand und seufzt einmal tief. Ich frage ihn leise und langsam.:"Warum entschuldigst Du dich für ihn? Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn Du mir eine Erklärung schuldig wärest." Er schaut mich an, steht auf und sein Gesichtsausdruck ist so kalt wie früher. "Du hast Recht. Ich bin Dir keine Erklärung schuldig. Vielleicht hatte er sogar Recht.", mit diesen Worten verschwindet er in sein Schlafzimmer. _-Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder getan? Ich wollte ihm doch nur helfen?-_

Ich geh in mein Zimmer und ziehe mich fürs Bett um, als ich fertig bin gehe ich ins Badezimmer und öffne die Tür. Es ist hell und als ich mich zur Dusche drehe, sehe ich den schönsten Arsch, denn ich je gesehen habe in meinem ganzen Leben. _-Eigentlich der erste, denn Du je nackt gesehen hast, Kumpel!-_ Lucius Körper ist genauso hell wie sein Gesicht und die Hände. Und seine Haut sieht so weich aus, als sei es die Haut eines Kindes. Hell, fein und noch etwas, aber ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Er shampooniert seine Haare ein und seine Augen sind geschlossen, als er sich zu mir dreht und ich sein 'Ding' sehen kann. _-Oh, Du heilige Scheisse! Da war das in meinem Traum nichts gegen. Ist das biologisch überhaupt möglich? Aber irgendetwas fehlt daran? Oh! Das!-_ Sein Glied ist zwar noch nicht steif und aufschauend aber schon hart. _-Es ist beschnitten, das habe ich bis jetzt nur in Büchern gesehen.-_ Und schon spüre ich etwas hartes in meinen Pyjama-Hosen.

"Harry?", fragt er, als wenn er mich sehen könnte durch seine geschlossenen Augen und ich antworte, "Ja, ehm, ich gehe wieder. Ich kann mir später die Zähne putzen." Als ich gerade gehen will sagt er schnell hinterher.:"Nein, Du kannst deine Abendtoilette vollführen. Denke einfach, ich wäre nicht da." Ich gehe wie in Trance an das Waschbecken, wasche mein Gesicht und die Hände. Aber bei jedem bisschen drehe ich mich wieder zu ihm um. Sogar wie er seine Brust einseift sieht geil aus. Jede kreisende Bewegung wird so bedächtig vollführt, als sei es seine liebste Beschäftigung. Doch als er seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten neigt um sich die Haare auszuspülen, dreh ich mich schnell weg. Es wäre so peinlich, wenn er gleich sehen würde, dass ich ihn beobachte.

Noch ein letztes Mal drehe ich mich um mit der Zahnbürste in meiner Hand, er hat mir den Rücken leicht zugedreht. Ich kann ihn noch eben von der Seite sehen. Er lehnt sich mit denn Händen an den Kacheln ab, schliesst erneut die Augen und lässt das Wasser über Kopf und Gesicht fliessen. _-Bestimmt ist er jetzt wütend wegen mir.-_ Ich habe mittlerweile aufgehört so zu tun, als würde ich mir die Zähne putzen und sehe ungehemmt dabei zu, wie er Bauch, Scham und Glied wäscht. Ich stelle meine Bürste weg und eile aus dem Raum und in mein 'Zimmer'.

Während ich schon mein hochrotes Gesicht in die Kissen drücke, spreche ich meinen Stab auf dir Tür richtend einen Spruch, damit sie auch verschlossen bleibt. Danach noch ein schnell geflüstertes 'Nox' und ich liege mit weit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Bett. Da ich hier keine Fenster habe ist es jetzt eh stockdunkel. Keine Dursleys, keine Raumnachbarn, keine anderen Störungsfaktoren. Ausser die eine Sicht vor meinem inneren Auge. Lucius 'Sexgott' Malfoys' Arsch, sein Schwanz, sein ganzer verdammter, nackter Körper.

Ich schiebe langsam meine Hand in meine Hose, mein Penis ist schon steif, seit ich seinen Arsch sehen konnte. Ich streiche mir langsam über die Eichel, in meinem Kopf sehe ich dabei Lucius ein Löffel mit Sorbet lecken. Ich ziehe sanft meine Vorhaut weiter zurück und erinnere mich an seinen riesigen Penis. Mit meiner anderen Hand greif ich um meine bedeckten Hoden und denke an seine schönen Finger, stelle mir vor, wie er mich liebevoll massieren würde. Ich werde ein wenig schneller beim wichsen und sehe wieder seinen Arsch.

Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher ob ich laut stöhne oder nur leise wimmere, doch als ich meine Hose weiter über die Knie runter ziehe und meine Beine weiter spreize, streiche ich schneller über mein hartes Glied. Mit der anderen Hand drücke ich noch einmal die nun freien Eier, dabei spüre ich mit einem Finger die kleine gewrinkelte Stelle hinter ihnen. Wie wäre es, wenn Lucius jetzt da mit seinen Fingern drüber streicheln würde. Wäre er so sanft wie in den ersten Träumen? Als ich noch nicht wusste, wer mein Engel war?

Auch das genügt mir nach einigen Minuten nicht mehr, ich drücke mit meinem Finger leicht weiter und in meinem Kopf fingert Lucius mich, er weitet mich regelrecht. Ich wichse fester und Lucius ist schon weiter, er schmiert sein Glied ein und küsst meinen Bauchnabel. Darauf spreizt er meine Beine unnatürlich weit und schiebt ihn in meine enge Öffnung. "Anhhh... Lucius?" Er fickt mich nach einiger Zeit unheimlich schnell und fest. Es ist himmlisch, ich stöhne jetzt lauter auf und wichse in 'seinem' Rythmus mit.:"Hmmm! Oh!" Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, spüre ich nur meinen warmen Samen auf der Hand. -Oh, super. Jetzt hast Du dir einen runter geholt zu Lucius. Freiwillig!- Aber es ist ein schönes Gefühl... Ich schlafe zufrieden ein. _-Duschen kann ich morgen früh, vor der ersten Stunde mit Lucius.-_


	13. Monsieur Malefoie der Professor

_Ameisenbaer - Warte, ich bringe dir schon mal die nächsten Eimer, bevor Du weiter liest... Dieses und das nächste Kapitel werden deinen Kopf vor Röte explodieren lassen. Zumindest halbwegs. ;)_

_Danke Ashumaniel - Ja, meine Kapiteltitel sind imme was zum lachen bei dieser Story. XD_

_Feaneth - Bald, sehr bald, wird Harry endlich 'gefüllt'.. Oh Gott:D_

_Sorry Balu - Aber Leben, Liebe und Arbeit kickcen mich gerne mal hier und da. Deswegen sind die Abstände schon mal nervig... :-(

* * *

_

_-Shit, ich habe schon wieder verschlafen.- _In Hogwarts ist schon jeder längst im Unterricht und ich denke mal, das Lucius mit mir keine Ausnahme machen wird. _-Oh, und ich muss noch duschen, bei der Sauerei wird ein Sauberkeitsspruch nichts helfen! Und unser letztes Gespräch gestern Abend hat nicht gut geendet.-_ Ich stehe schnell auf, renne ins Bad und sehe im vorbei rennen wie er auf dem Sessel mit einem Buch in der Hand sitzt und mich starr und kalt ansieht.

Unter der Dusche muss ich ungewollt an seinen Körper denken, als ich das Wasser aufdrehe. _-Warum hat er mich so angestarrt? Vielleicht ist er mir hinterhergangen, als ich aus dem Bad geflüchtet bin und hat mir beim masturbieren zugesehen? Er ist ein dunkler Magier, er könnte meinen Zauber aufgelösst haben! Und er hat mich bestimmt seinen Namen stöhnen gehört! Oh nein, bitte werd jetzt nicht hart, ich habe keine Zeit zum wichsen und ich kann ja wohl kaum ganze 6 Stunden meine Beine übereinander geschlagen halten. Bitte, bei Merlin! Gott? Buddha?-_

Ich bin schon den Tränen nahe, als es mir einfällt, das Wasser immer kälter drehen und an Snape denken. _-Ja, vielleicht wie Draco ihn küsst! Bläh! Gut, das funktioniert.-_ Ich dusche mich schnell und renne mit einem Badetuch locker um die Hüften gewickelt wieder in mein Schlafzimmer, aus dem Augenwinkel meine ich Lucius zu sehen, wie er seine Lippen, unbewusst, leckt.

20 Minuten später sitze ich vor Lucius, meine Haare noch ein wenig nass und ich glaube ich habe meine Robe halb in meinen Hosenbund gesteckt, so wie er mich ansieht. "Entschuldigung, Lucius. Ich habe irgendwie, verschlafen... Äh, wir können sofort anfangen, ich bin bereit.", plappere ich vor mir hin und genau in dem Moment knurrt mein verräterischer Magen sehr laut und ich fühle die Hitze in meinem Gesicht aufsteigen.

Für einen winzigen Moment meine ich, Lucius würde mich wie vorher ansehen, sanft und mit diesem unscheinbaren, leicht hochgezogenen Mundwinkel. Er greift seitlich hinter sich und stellt mir ein silbernes Tablett mit Brötchen und einer Tasse Tee darauf hin. An der Weisse wie der Käse und die Konfitüre gestrichen sind, erkenne ich das er sie für mich gemacht hat. Nicht das ich ihm das sagen würde! _-Er ist ja kein Hauself.-_

Während ich hastig esse schaut Lucius mich an, es ist mir wieder so peinlich. Er muss wohl denken, ich hätte keine manieren und würde sonst immer nur so tun, sofort verlangsame ich meine Essensweise und lächle leicht. Er zieht nur ein Augenbraue eben hoch und fängt an.:"'Mr. Potter'. Von vorne herein, ich werde sie im Unterricht nicht anders behandeln, nur weil wir uns in der letzten Zeit ein wenig... besser verstanden haben. Ich habe mir ihren Notenspiegel angesehen und die Ergebnisse einiger Klausuren. Eine Grundbilanz konnte ich daraus schon ziehen, sie sind Grottenschlecht in Tränke, dafür aber der Beste in Quidditch."

Er trinkt gemächlich einen Schluck Tee und fährt ruhig fort.:"Das ist auf jeden Fall nicht gut. Wie sie sicher wissen ist im sechsten und siebten Jahr an dieser Schule eine Menge an wichtiger Dinge zu erlernen. Dazu gehört jedoch nicht Quidditch. Transfigurationen wiederum doch. Ich werde nicht genau nach Lehrplan verfahren, ich werde stattdessen ihnen nach meiner belieben und Ansicht den Tagesplan erstellen. Seien sie darauf gefasst, dass sie morgen ein völlig anderen Plan haben, als eine Woche später zum Beispiel. Haben sie verstanden?"

Als erstes verlangt er von mir eine Liste zu beantworten, das Problem an der Liste ist, sie ergibt keinen Sinn. Er fragt nach allerlei Zutaten für Tränke, einige sind sogar schon im grauen Bereich der Legalität und was man mit ihnen anstellen kann, womit man sie nicht mischen sollte und solche Dinge. 2 Stunden zieht er das durch, danach steht er auf und erklärt mir das ich mich ausruhen soll, er würde in wenigen Minuten wiederkommen. Das schlimme ist, er ist strenger als ich je hätte erahnen können. Ich habe mal gehört reiche Purblüter lehren ihre Söhne selbst in Privatunterricht, bevor sie 11 werden, dann tut mir Malfoy im nachhinein echt Leid. Nach diesen Tagen dachte ich, er wäre netter zu Mir und würde mich ein wenig besser behandeln und Nachsicht mit mir haben, aber weit gefehlt!

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten sitzt er wieder vor mir und erklärt mir, das wir für einen Trank recherchieren werden, mit wir meint er natürlich mich.:"Mr. Potter, wir werden den Hass-Trank brauen beim nächsten Mal und bevor wir für Heute mit Transfiguration weiter machen, werden sie die Zutaten, Wirkung und Informationen aus ihren Büchern sammeln. Sollten sie irgendein Nachschlagewerk brauchen, werde ich es für sie aus der Bibliothek holen, verstanden? Also los!"

Nachdem ich auch damit fertig bin, deutet er an, ich solle ihm alles erzählen was ich seit meinem ersten Schultag umgewandelt habe und was mir selbst leichter oder schwerer gefallen ist. Der Teil ist angenehmer, ich erfahre das Lucius eine Animagusform besitzt, aber er ist nicht gewillt mir zu erzählen, welche es ist. Stattdessen erklärt er mir nur schmunzelnd, das manche mehr als nur eine Form besitzen, man das aber genauso wenig weiss, wie die Form selbst bis es so weit ist. Auf einmal fragt er mich, ob ich schon mal alleine im privaten versucht habe ein lebendes Wesen zu transformieren, ich erkläre ihm das ich nie so gefährliche Dinge probiere, doch er schaut mich nur an, irgendwie... Ungläubig!

Kurz vor dem Mittagessen beendet er den 'Schultag' und sagt nur.:"Morgen werden wir uns mit der Geschichte der Zauberwelt befassen.", als ich gerade stöhnen vor Frust, hält er seine Hand vor und sagt zu mir als wenn er mit einem dummen Kleinkind reden würde, was er wahrscheinlich schon oft bei seinem eigenen Sohn üben durfte, "Wir werden ein wenig über ihre Familie lesen, Mr. Potter. Ich habe bemerkt, das sie ausser dem bisschen über ihre Eltern keinen blassen Schimmer über ihre Herkunft haben. Das ist schade, den es gibt mehr als nur Eltern und Geschwister. ...Wussten sie, das wir genau gesehen, sehr nah verwandt sind? Nein? Dann wird es Zeit, das ich ihnen ein wenig interessante Geschichte beibringe. Bei mir werden sie nicht einschlafen!", nochmal seufzt er auf, tippt sich ein paar Mal auf die Unterlippe mit seinem Zeigefinger und fügt hinzu, "Ausserdem will ich sie nicht noch mal so stöhnen hören ausserhalb eines Schlafzimmer."_ -Was?-_

Er steht auf und schaut mich an, wieder mit diesem Blick, manchmal denke ich es liegt an der Farblosigkeit seiner Augen, oder schaut er wirklich durch mich hindurch? _-Ich hätte mir vielleicht doch eine runterholen sollen, so wie sich das jetzt in meinem Schoss anfängt zu bewegen!-_

_-Warum grinst er so?-_ Er seufzt einmal laut. "Harry? Es tut mir Leid wie ich gestern Abend einfach davon gegangen bin. Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn die wenigen Menschen denen ich das zeige, die Momente in denen ich loslasse, nicht erkennen. Ich kann das nur immer wiederholen." Er greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich hoch -Ich glaube gleich küsst er mich.- und zieht mich zum Esstisch auf dem in diesem Moment das Mittagessen erscheint. _-Oh, Mann!-_

Nach dem Essen, setzt Lucius sich auf seinen 'Lieblingsplatz' und liest ein wenig in einem Buch, von dem ich kein Titel sehen kann. Einige Minuten später reibt er seine Augen und holt dann ein kleines, teuer aussehendes Silberetui aus der Innentasche seiner Robe heraus. Er schraubt das obere 1/5 ab und zieht eine hübsche, goldene Lesebrille heraus, die er sich dann bedächtig und langsam auf die Nase schiebt.

Dann schaut er mich an und sagt.:"Das bleibt zwischen uns, sonst müsste ich dich töten, Harry. Nur damit Du es weisst, es liegt an der Luft hier in Hogwarts." Er lächelt und liest weiter. Ich mache mich an meine Übungen heran und lese einige Seiten aus dem Tränkebuch, die er mir aufgegeben hat. Das nächste Mal als ich aufsehe, schaut er mich wieder so intensiv an. "Kannst Du Occlumensy Harry oder hat Severus es dir noch nicht beigebracht?", ich antworte ihm nur unfreiwillig, "Wir hatten damit begonnen... aber Snape will nicht mehr und ich bin auch froh darüber!"

Er neigt seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und spricht.:"Professor Snape! Harry, bitte sprich nicht noch einmal über ihn in diese Weisse. Respektiere ihn bitte ein wenig mehr... er ist mein Freund, und ich kann und will das nicht dulden. Ab morgen werde ich dir jeden zweiten Abend Unterricht geben. Du magst kein Naturtalent sein, aber das ist nicht was zählt. Es kommt auf die Beziehung zwischen Schüler und Mentor an. Das ist sicherlich ein schlechter Startpunkt bei Dir und Severus. Wo hingegen Du und ich mehr Fortschritte in kürzerer Zeit zustande bringen könnten.", hier pausiert er.

"Ich verspreche Dir, das wir langsam anfangen und dann aufbauend weiter arbeiten werden. Es gibt neben Severus nur zwei Männer in ganz Britannien, die besser oder gleichwertig sind in Occlumensy und Legillimensy, Albus und... ich."_ -Was? Er? Nein, bitte sag' jetzt nicht... Nein, wenn ich es nicht akzeptiere ist es auch nicht wahr, oder?-_ Meine Augen müssen wohl in die Höhlen zurückgerollt und wieder herausgesprungen sein, so wie er lacht. "Tue nicht so erschrocken. Einzig eine unsichtbare, undeutbare Maske zu tragen hätte 'mich' nie so weit gebracht, ich habe auch immer diese anderen beiden Trümpfe ausgenutzt!", spricht er sanft weiter, als ich beinahe von der Couch falle vor Schreck, so harsch und laut wie es an der Tür klopft. _-Draco? Snape?-_

Lucius schiebt seine Brille schnell wieder in das Etui zurück und ruft leicht aggressiv.:"Herein!" Die Tür öffnet sich schnell und fast aus den Angeln reissend, hinein schreitet eine grosse, schlanke Frau, nein eher eine Dame. Und der Gesichtsausdruck! _-Dracos' Mutter? Also lag das damals doch nicht an seiner Anwesenheit, das sich ihre Nase so verzogen hatte?-_ Ich muss bei dem Gedanken grinsen.

Kaum schliesst sich die Tür hinter ihr, beginnt schon ihre Tirade.:"Lucius!", _-Daher hat Draco diese weinerliche und 'Prinzessin-ich-fühle-die-Erbsen-hafte' Art!-_, "Wie lange muss deine Frau darauf warten, eine Nachricht auf Pergament geeult zu bekommen? Oder einen Feuerruf? Draco war gestern Abend völlig ausser sich, er hat mich stundenlang vollgejammert. Ich dachte meine Ohren würden abfallen. Er ist aber nicht eindeutig gewesen, ach ja, ausser das er wieder 'Potter' als jedes zweite Wort genannt hat. Als wenn das alles erkläre!"

Dann sieht sie mich und fragt zischend.:"Was will denn 'der' hier?" Lucius seufzt erneut, anscheinend ist das sein Tagesablauf, dann.:"Stelle Dir vor, liebste Cissa. Der Junge geht hier zur Schule! Er verlangt schamlos nach seinem Recht als Zauberer erzogen und ausgebildet zu werden." "Das meine ich nicht! Was macht er hier? In deinen Räumen, warum hat er so zerzaustes Haar? Und was ist mit seinen Roben? ...Habe ich euch bei irgend etwas gestört?", fragt sie Lucius, während ihre Augen an mir auf und ab fahren.

"Ich versichere teuerste, das Haar sieht immer so aus, schlimmer ist es, wenn sie länger sind. Und seine Roben? Er war zu spät aus der Dusche zum Unterricht, muss wohl daran liegen.", entgegnet Lucius ihr mit einem leichten lächeln. "Und warum duscht der hier?", war ihre knappe Frage, die Lucius ganz elegant und extra falsch verstehend beantwortete, "Narcissa, wirst Du wohl? Ich muss doch schon bitten, welch ein Licht wirft dies auf unsere Familie. Ich versichere Dir Harry, von Draco und mir weiss ich, das wir mindestens ein bis zwei mal am Tag duschen oder baden." Sie guckt ihn wütend an und verlangt darauf alleine mit ihm zu reden, ich gehe freiwillig in mein Zimmer, was sie wütend und mit einem scharfen Blick quittiert ...und lausche an der Tür.

Mit jetzt gedämpfter Stimme fährt sie fort.:"Was hast Du mit Draco getan, er hat gestern Abend geweint, Lucius. Geweint!" "Narcissa, unser Kind ist nunmal zart besaitet. Für ihn ist alles was Mr. Potter macht etwas schlimmes. Ich weiss nicht wo sein Problem diesmal ist. Ausserdem solltest du nicht so über Draco reden, er hat sein Herz bei Dir ausgeschüttet und nicht herum gejammert.", höre ich Lucius Stimme anklagen. Sie gibt dem Satz keine Beachtung, stattdessen fährt sie fort.:"Lucius, Du sitzt hier mit Harry Potter in einem Raum und tust Merlin weiss was. Aber was wird geschehen, wenn 'bestimmte' Personen davon erfahren."

"Dann wird dein Ruf in 'bestimmten' Kreisen nicht mehr so edel und pur sein, liebste Narcissa. Man meint, du wärest hier um deinen geliebten Ehemann zu besuchen, stattdessen willst Du mich, 'Patriarch' der Malfoys, für das was ich als falsch oder richtig erachte schelten?", für einige Momente herrscht Stille dann, "Gehe! Ich werde bald wieder daheim sein." An seinem Ton hört man, das eine Wiederrede nicht möglich ist und einige Sekunden später höre ich die Tür laut zuschlagen.

Es öffnet sich die Tür und ich falle nach vorne, genau vor seine polierten Schuhe. "Eheh. Hi, Lucius!", grinse ich ihn breit an, was soll ich sonst tun? Er packt mich am Unterarm und reisst mich hoch und mir wird auf einmal bewusst, wie schwer man sein kann, wenn man an so was schwaches hochgezogen wird wie 'nur' ein Arm. Er hält seine Hand an meine Wange und hat ein irrsinniges grinsen auf dem Gesicht.:"Aber, aber Harry. Was sind denn das für Eigenschaften!", er schiebt mich in Richtung Tisch, "Fahre fort mit deinen Hausaufgaben. Ich helfe Dir auch, wenn Du mich brauchst."

Ich kann mich aber nicht lange konzentrieren, immer wieder muss ich daran denken, was er sagte bevor seine Frau rein gestürmt kam. Was wäre, wenn er die ganze Zeit meine Gedanken gelesen hat. Er wüsste alles, wirklich alles. "Lucius?", er schaut mich an und hat wieder diese Lesebrille auf, was ihn irgendwie noch süsser aussehen lässt und ...so intelligent. Er lächelt jetzt und fragt.:"Ja, Harry?" _-Haben diese adeligen einen eigenen Akzent, oder sowas? Er hört sich so besonders an, wenn er meinen Namen nennt!-_

"Du hast mich doch veräppelt vorhin, oder?" "Ah, was für eh... Äpfel, Harry?", jetzt sieht er mich eher irritiert an und ich muss lachen, da er ja nicht die lockere Sprechweise der Muggle besitzt. Ich erkläre ihm.:"Das mit dem, Occlumensy und Legillimensy Zeug, das war ein Scherz. Du wolltest mir äh... 'Angst' machen oder so! Nicht wahr?" Langsam streicht er sein Haar zur Seite und sieht mich an.:"Ich dachte eigentlich Du wüsstest langsam, das ich dich nicht ängstigen will oder dir gar Schmerz zufügen will. ...Nein, ich kann all das, es geschieht meistens von selbst. Aber wenn es dir ein unbehagliches Gefühl gibt, lasse uns einfach nicht mehr daran denken."

"Wie bitte? -Was soll das denn heissen? Denkst Du ich bin dumm?", "Nein, Harry.", "Hast Du die ganze Zeit in meinen Gedanken herumgeschaut?", er fängt wieder ruhig an.:"Das kann man so nicht sehen, beim ersten Mal war es ein ungewollter faux pas..."

"Ein... was? -Verfickt noch mal Lucius, sprich ordentlich mit mir. Nur damit Du es weisst, 1738 hat angerufen und will seinen Duden, Sprechweise oder was weiss ich was zurück!"

"Harry, bitte." "Was bitte? Hältst Du mich etwa für so eine Tunte, die sich immer wieder auf's neue von Dir verarschen lässt? Ich bin nicht so eine Schwuchtel wie Snape oder dein mädchenhafter Sohn!", schneller als ich weiter sprechen kann steht er vor mir, schliesst seine langen Finger um meinen Hals und drückt meinen Körper an die Wand, und gleichzeitig meine Luft ab.:"Sprichst Du noch einmal so von meinem Sohn setzt es was Du kleiner, verschissener Wichser. Und wenn Du auch über Severus noch einmal so redest, dann sage 'ich' ihm das. Es wird ihm die reinste Freude sein, dich in Stücke zu reisen während ich Albus zu einer Tasse Tee ihn Samarkand überrede, verstanden 'Kleiner'?"

Dann spüre ich seinen Gehstock zwischen meinen Beinen, und seinen heissen Atem auf meiner Wange.:"Ich habe dich viel zu viel durchgehen lassen, Harry. Lasse es mich nicht bereuen, das ich dir solch' Freiheiten gebe. Irgendwann reisst auch mein Geduldsfaden. Und glaube mir wenn ich dir sage, das ich sehr geduldig war. Ich habe Dir Raum gelassen für deine Launen, ich weiss auch, dass Du ein schweres Leben hinter Dir hast. Aber Du solltest auch wissen, das ich nur mit Menschen Mitleid habe, die mir etwas bedeuten. Willst Du dich wirklich nicht mehr zu ihnen zählen?" Ich schüttle mit schwerem Kopf und die Luft wird mir immer knapper, doch das scheint ihn nicht zu stören, "Es tut mir Leid, egal was ich dieses mal getan habe, um deinen Zorn und deine Wut zu spüren. Aber bitte verstehe, das es nicht gewollt ist und auch nicht gewollt war. Ich versuche Dir zu helfen, verstehe das endlich."

Daraufhin lässt er mich los und ich falle Atem ringend auf den Boden. Als wenn nichts weiteres gewesen wäre fährt er nun mit ruhiger, leichter Stimme fort.:"Mein Vater hat mich in diesen Künsten gedrillt, ich nutze sie teils, wenn ich selbst es nicht bemerke. Aber das wirst Du noch fest stellen. Ich werde Dir dabei helfen, dein können zu erweitern, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit." Er hält mir seine Hand hin, doch ich nehme sie nicht an, statt dessen ziehe ich mich irgendwie an der Wand allein hoch und renne in 'mein Zimmer'.

Da angekommen lasse ich mich auf das Bett fallen und halte schwach meinen Stab hoch um die Tür zu versiegeln. Mein Hals schmerzt höllisch und meine Augen tränen. _-Wie konnte er mir das antun. Nicht nur das er mich fast erwürgt hat, er hat wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit mitbekommen, das ich ihn haben möchte, vielleicht wusste er es sogar vor mir selbst.-_ Weinend schliesse ich meine Augen.

Als ich das nächste mal aufwache, steht er an meinem Bettrand, leicht über mich gebeugt.:"Harry, komme doch bitte zu Tisch. Das essen wird sonst kalt." Er macht anstallten mir aufzuhelfen, doch ich rutsche weiter zurück auf dem Bett. Er hat mir weh getan, trotz dessen er nur wenige Minuten vorher das Gegenteil behauptet hatte. "Nein!", sage ich ihm wütend und ziehe mir die Decke bis zum Hals. Er beobachtet mich nur still. _-Ob man auf meinen Hals die Flecken sieht, die er mir zugefügt hat?-_

Mit nicht deutbarer Miene verlässt er wieder das Zimmer und ich schliesse wieder meine Augen. Mein Hals brennt, doch um was zu trinken, müsste ich ins Wohnzimmer, aber da wiederum sitzt nun bestimmt Lucius und isst gemütlich sein Abendessen. _-Bastard!-_ Ich drehe mich noch einige male unruhig, bis ich wieder einschlafe. Ich träume mehrmals verschiedene Dinge, aber nur wirres Zeug und mir ist auch kalt, es muss wohl das Feuer ausgegangen sein. Doch endlich, nach einiger Zeit spüre ich Hitze an meinem ganzen Rücken entlang ziehen. Sie erdrückt mich fast.

Erschrocken mache ich die Augen auf, es riecht schrecklich nach Alkohol um mich herum, als ich meinen Arm und damit auch die Schulter bewege fällt ein Schauer weisser, seidiger Haare auf meine Schulter hinunter und an meiner Brust entlang. "Lucius!", wispere ich leise und mir wird kalt bei dem Gedanken, dass er vielleicht betrunken ist. Nach einigen Sekunden wiederhole ich seinen Namen, nur ein wenig lauter. Prompt seufzt er mir in einem leicht schläfrigen Tonfall zu.:"Ja, Harry..." _-War das jetzt fragend oder bestätigend?-_ Dann setzt er seine Nase genau an meiner Halsbeuge an und ich höre, wie er tief und fest einatmet, darauf küsst er mich genau unter dem Ohrläppchen am Hals und schlängelt einen Arm unter meinen Körper, während der andere sich langsam über meine Taille legt.

"Harry!", stöhnt er sanft und ich kann fühlen wie er sich enger an mich drückt. Darauf spüre ich etwas hartes, grosses an meinem Hintern und Rücken, das noch mehr Hitze ausstrahlt als sein Körper, was ich eigentlich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. "Lucius, nicht.", sage ich leise, aber er scheint eh schon wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. Wie soll ich da noch Angst haben, anscheinend ist er so besoffen, das er die Situation nicht ausnutzen kann aus Müdigkeit. Denn an seiner Libido kann es nicht 'hängen', so wie sich das anfühlt.


End file.
